BAD OMEGA
by saruakira
Summary: Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha jantan yang lebih tangguh darinya. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya? [SasuNaru] [Yaoi] [AU]
1. I'm an Omega

' _Selama 16 tahun aku jauh dari bersikap layaknya Omega pada umumnya. Bersikap layaknya seorang Alpha'_

"Lihat! Itu Uzumaki Naruto!"

' _Karena itu, aku bersumpah dibawah langit biru, pada eyang tersayang jiraiya dan demi masa depanku'_

"SERAAAAANG!"

' _Diumur yang keenam belas aku akan bersikap layaknya Omega sejati'_

BUAAAAKH

.

Gerakan lincah Uzumaki Naruto terhenti, baru saja menyelesaikan _exercise_ ringannya –memukuli orang hingga babak belur— pagi ini. Naruto memutar badan seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk memungut tas lima meter dihadapannya. Alisnya mengernyit, baru saja teringat sumpah yang ia buat tadi pagi.

"Kaliaaaan—" Menggeram menahan amarah "Kaliaaan membuat aku membatalkan sumpahku!" sejurus pukulan dilayangkan, beberapa mental entah kemana. Meremas kemeja depan salah satu pria yang diduga pemimpinya, mendesis mengancam. "Anggap saja hari ini tidak pernah ada, kau mengerti?" aura merah pekat menguar, mengintimidasi lawan untuk patuh.

"A-aku mengerti Uzumaki-sama." Angguk si pria, setelahnya memilih mengambil langkah seribu.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar, saphirenya melirik takut-takut aksi heroiknya yang tadi kepergok. Nasib baik memihak, jalanan sepi hening sentosa. Merapihkan kemejanya yang berantakan, celingukan mencari jas sekolah yang ia lempar sembarang.

"Mencari ini?" seseorang dibelakangnya menginterupsi.

Naruto berbalik patah-patah. Pria dihadapannya menyeringai " _Omega_ yang kuat."

Naruto mangap mingkem. Aksinya yang tadi ketahuan "K-Kau—mu-mungkin salah liat" merebut jas dari genggaman si pria. Mundur perlahan, lari sekencang yang ia bisa.

.

.

 **Title :** BAD OMEGA

 **Genre :** Comedy, Romance

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha Jantan. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya?

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BAD OMEGA ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto ikut mengantri. Khas Konoha Gakuen, pemeriksaan seragam sebelum berjejer rapih mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Ia sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kemeja hasil 'pinjam' dari siswa sekolah seberang. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara Naruto meminjamnya. Lima belas menit antrian memendek, giliran Naruto. Petugas OSIS bagian pemeriksaan menyambutnya ramah, memulai inspeksi pada seragam Naruto.

"Kenapa memakai sepatu ruangan? Kaus kakimu juga tidak ada." Memberi tanda ceklis di bagian pelanggaran.

"A-aku tadi terjatuh di selokan saat menolong kucing _senpai_ , maafkan aku." Memasang wajah sedih, berusaha mengelabui Senpai dihadapannya. _Sapphire_ membola imut, pose anak kucing minta dipungut.

"A—" Senpai mengalah "Jangan beritahukan yang lain, ambil kaus kaki ini dan segera pakai."

Naruto mengangguk antusias tapi tetap menjaga estetika _Omega_ tulen. "Terimakasih senpai."

"Omong-omong berapa nomor telponmu?"

Sesaat hening.

.

Tepuk riuh rendah bergema seusai pidato ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen. Beberapa jeritan Omega labil masih terdengar samar saat sang ketua melangkah turun dari podium. tak ambil peduli. Naruto masih menggerutu dengan kelakuan kurang ajar senpai OSIS pemeriksa seragam pagi tadi. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat sumpahnya sudah pasti senpainya akan babak belur.

Seluruh peserta penerimaan murid baru diminta berdiri, menyanyikan mars Konoha Gakuen selanjutnya ditutup dengan salam. Upacara usai sudah.

Naruto melenggang menuju kelas barunya. Ditengah perjalanan, Naruto berpapasan dengan sekelompok senior dengan seragam berbeda –lebih elit— dengan murid biasa. Menepi, memberi akses senior untuk lewat. Tak sengaja matanya bersitatap dengan _Onyx_ pria yang melangkah paling depan. _Onyx_ milik pria yang memergokinya tadi pagi. Naruto melotot. Membanting kepalanya menunduk berusaha tidak bertemu mata. Keki ditempat, Naruto hanya merapalkan doa agar rombongan senior cepat menghilang dari hadapannya. Tapi entah nasib apa—

"Ah—" Rombongan terhenti.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak apa." Mencuri tatap Naruto hingga _Onyx_ nya kembali menubruk _Saphire_ , ia menyeringai kemudian melenggang pergi.

Sesaat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak. Untuk pertamakalinya ia merasa terintimidasi.

.

Berkenalan dengan teman baru bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Naruto, sifatnya yang supel memudahkannya mendapat banyak teman dalam waktu singkat. Tidak percaya, lihat saja mejanya yang sekarang dikelilingi beberapa murid.

"Naruto hobinya apa?"

"Umm, hobiku tentu saja merajut dan memasak, hahaha" dustanya.

"Wah benar-benar Omega sejati, hidup masa muda!" Puji si rambut mangkok tulus. Entah kenapa terasa menusuk bagi Naruto.

"Siapapun Alpha yang mendapatkanmu pasti beruntung." Kali ini pria manis sesama Omega dengan _tattoo_ dipipinya ikut memuji.

Naruto tertawa canggung, beberapa bulir keringat meluncur mulus. _'Doakan saja ya'_ mirisnya dalam hati berharap Alphanya akan merasa seberuntung yang dikatakan Kiba.

"Semuanyaaaaa bersiaaaap, sebentar lagi anggota OSIS utama akan mengunjungi kelas kita." Satu murid berteriak heboh sambil buru-buru menduduki kursinya.

Serempak seluruhnya kembali pada kursinya masing-masing. Tak jarang ada yang merapihkan seragamnya dahulu, menyisir rambutnya bahkan ada yang memoles _lipgloss_ diujung kelas.

"Eh—ada apa sih?" Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu Naru-chan?" Naruto menggeleng pelan, dibuat-buat anggun.

Si _tattoo_ segitiga menghela nafas "Baiklah kujelaskan singkat." Membalikan badannya tigapuluh derajat menatap _sapphire_ dihadapannya. "Salah satu misi Konoha Gakuen adalah menjodohkan beberapa Alpha terpilih dengan Omega atau Beta yang berkualitas. Makanya dari awal seleksi masuk, Konoha Gakuen begitu ketat. OSIS utama terdiri dari lima Alpha terpilih peringkat atas tentu diberikan kesempatan pertama untuk memilih Omega atau Betanya, konon para OSIS utama bisa memiliki kemampuan untuk memilih Omega atau Beta yang berkualitas peringkat atas." Kiba menjelaskan panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk antusias. Berarti tujuannya untuk mendapatkan Alpha lebih tangguh dari dirinya dapat tercapai.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita harus bersiap Kiba-chan." Tanggap Naruto malu-malu bohong. "Siapa tahu kita terpilih hihi." Naruto terkekeh ala Omega labil.

"Tentu." Kiba merapihkan rambutnya dan kembali bersiap.

Pintu kelas digeser. Satu pria mengenakan blazer dengan tag OSIS tersemat dilengan kirinya masuk. Menepi diseberang pintu memberi akses anggota OSIS utama memasuki ruang kelas. Kini didepan kelas berjejer rapih pria-pria tampan dengan seragam berbeda, dua dari kelimanya sudah menggandeng pria manis super Omega disampingnya. Beberapa Omega dan Beta menahan nafas beberapanya lagi tak sadarkan diri.

Lain dengan Omega labil, lain dengan Naruto. Entah semangatnya berburu Alpha tangguh hilang entah kemana, sekarang ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam, berdoa agar pria dihadapannya tidak sadar. SHIT! Kenapa hari ini nasibnya begitu sial. Ini pasti karena ia sudah melanggar sumpahnya tadi pagi.

Pria berambut halus bak iklan _shampoo_ maju, pangkatnya di OSIS sekertaris. Menjelaskan beberapa peraturan. Aturan mainnya berbeda dengan aturan sebelumnya. Semua Omega dan Beta diharap melepaskan jas sekolah yang dikenakannya kemudian merogoh saku jas, jika didalam saku terdapat kertas merah maka ia masuk seleksi selanjutnya anggota Utama OSIS akan memilih.

Naruto mengikuti aturan, berharap dirinya tidak menemukan kertas merah didalam sakunya. Sungguh disayangkan, nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya. kertas merah berukuran 7x5 dengan ukiran rumit –lambang OSIS— kini digenggamannya.

Naruto berdiri bersama beberapa murid lain dikelasnya, beruntung Kiba juga ikut berdiri sehingga ia tidak merasa kesepian, modusnya padahal biar ia bisa sedikit menyembunyikan diri disamping Kiba. Seketika atmosfir ruangan berubah. Beberapa anak tepilih ditatapi tajam, ditelanjangi dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dengan mata tajam anggota Utama Osis.

Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat, berdoa supaya ia tidak terpilih oleh si mata Onyx berambut aneh kalau perlu tidak dipilih oleh semuanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

DEG, nafas Naruto tercekat, _Saphire_ nya membola begitu punggung tangannya terkecup bibir dingin sang Alpha.

"Mulai sekarang kau Omegaku."

.

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **Next on**

" _Kau. Milikku."_

 _._

 _._

 **Author's note :**

Halloooooow bertemu lagi dengan Saruakira disini~ #ketjupsemua

Sebelum saya cuap-cuap ngalor ngidul lagi, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya dengan Siucchi atas kemiripan persis serialnya dengan serial saya sebelumnya. Mohon maaf jika benar-benar mirip. *deep bows* jika ada yang ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya silahkan langsung PM atau komentar di kolom review *Ojigi*

Ah, kali ini serial bertema comedy romance lagi tapi seperti biasa komedinya tak ada, saya merasa gagal sebagai sutradara komedi *Nangis dipojokan*. Berhubung saya masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa kostum pelanggan yang menumpuk dan juga merampungkan komik *Tetiba dihantui deathline* *gali kubur* mungkin sequel dari serial "Little Otouto" akan digarap setelah semuanya beres.

Dan untuk serial ini, akan diupdate cepat hohoho~ *jangan percaya, sutradaranya suka ngibul*

akhir kata semoga para readers dan watcher menikmatinya~

Penuh cinta ketjup basah

 **C(O 3 O)D**

 **-Saruakira-**


	2. My Alpha

Kelas A Reguler adalah kelas akhir yang dikunjungi anggota utama OSIS. Ketua OSIS dan empat orang yang memiliki jabatan penting melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan menggandeng Omega pilihan.

Omega dengan tattoo 'ai' dijidat hanya memasang wajah datar disamping Alphanya yang berambut panjang bak model iklan shampoo. Omega dengan rambut hitam panjang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Alpha rambut iklan shampoo hanya menunduk malu disamping Alphanya yang berambut merah muda cerah. Sedangkan Omega berambut pirang dengan poni menutup sebelah matanya tampak tak malu menggandeng Alphanya yang sedari tadi menenteng boneka manekin. Dan Kiba hanya tersenyum malu disamping Alphanya yang terus menguap. lain dengan Omega dibelakangnya lain dengan Naruto, sedari tadi memasang senyum lembut dan berjalan dengan anggun sementara Alpha disampingnya hanya berwajah datar.

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menghajar wajah datar itu—

.

.

 **Title :** BAD OMEGA

 **Genre :** Comedy, Romance, School-life

 **Rating : T** to **M**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, Shikamaru x Kiba, Neji x Gaara, Sasori x Deidara, Sakura x Hinata

 **Chapter :** 2

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha Jantan. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya?

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BAD OMEGA ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU] [Omegaverse]**

 **.**

"Kiba, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu." Naruto merengek, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, pura-pura cengeng ala omega labil.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto ini hanya sesi pengenalan dengan Alphamu." Kiba mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

"Tapi—" _Saphire_ naruto membulat imut, pose anak kucing minta dipungut "Aku janji kita akan pulang bersama." Kiba berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto melompat girang. Menurut, Narutopun merelakan perpisahannya dengan Kiba "Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti Kiba-chan~" Naruto melesat pergi dari ruangan Kiba dengan pria berambut nanas yang sedari tadi menatap interaksi keduanya dengan malas. Menutup pelan pintu dan dengan langkah pelan mengendap-endap berusaha kabur dari sesi 'pengenalan lebih dalam dengan _mate_ -mu' ala Konoha Gakuen.

Tiba-tiba kerah kemeja bagian belakang Naruto tertarik keatas. Sepatu ruangannya juga sudah tak menapak lantai lagi. Kepala pirangnya menengok cepat "Kyaaa, U-Uchiha-san?"

"Kau mau kabur ?"

"Ti-tidak aku—" Naruto berusaha mengelak

Sasuke melempar Naruto masuk keruangannya. Naruto terpental begitu saja ke atas sofa. "I-ittai Uchiha-sama" protesnya dengan suara dibuat-buat imut.

Sasuke menutup pintu ruangannya. Menekan kunci otomatis. Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto. Belum sempat membalikan badanya 180 derajat, tendangan kuat sudah menghadangnya, satu inchi lagi bisa mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke. Dengan tenang Sasuke menatap datar sepatu dihadapnnya.

"TEMEEE!" Naruto menurunkan kakinya "Memangnya kau siapa?!" Satu tendangan berputar mengarah ke Sasuke, dengan gesit Sasuke menghindar.

"Seenaknya saja menjadikanku Omegamu!" Satu tinju dilayangkan, berhasil dihindar dengan mudah

"Kau pikir aku mau huh?!"

Naruto berteriak-teriak protes sambil melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang tidak berhasil mengenai targetnya. Beruntung ruangan didesain kedap suara, jadi Naruto tak perlu takut jika identitasnya sebagai Omega –yang sama sekali tidak Omega— alias Omega Kw super akan terbongkar.

Menahan kepalan tangan Naruto, menariknya hingga wajah _tan_ itu menubruk dada bidangnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto intens. "Wajahmu manis, tapi kelakuanmu barbar."

Naruto mengernyit, memasang wajah galak terbaiknya mencoba menakuti Sasuke.

Telapak besar Sasuke berpindah memeluk pinggang ramping Omega dihadapnnya "Tapi aku suka Omega sepertimu." Mengelus lembut pipi dengan tiga garis tanda lahir. Mengecup lembut bibir merah muda dihadapannya. "Kau milikku."

 _Saphire_ nya membola.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring tiga kali. Memberi salam terakhir kepada sensei setelahnya banyak yang menghambur keluar. Di ujung sana, Naruto masih terpaku diam. Mejanya masih berantakan dengan beberapa buku dan alat tulis berserakan, tak berniat untuk dibersihkan.

Kiba melirik Naruto, pria manis itu masih tak bergeming dikursinya. Entah mengapa tatapan sahabatnya serasa hampa. Naruto disana, dikursinya, tapi tidak dengan atensinya, hilang.

"Naru-chan?" menyentuh pundak Naruto selembut kapas.

"Ah, eh? _Hai'k_ Kiba-chan?"

"Sudah bel pulang sekolah, ayo kita pulang."

Mengangguk, buru-buru merapihkan mejanya. Memasukan seluruh isi meja ke dalam tas sembarangan. Naruto butuh waktu hanya 5 menit untuk melihat mejanya rapih kembali. Ia berdiri sambil menyimpan kursinya lebih masuk kedalam kolong meja. " _Ikuzo_ ~" kemudian dengan riang merangkul lengan Kiba.

Di lima puluh langkah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sepasang sahabat itu harus terhenti lantaran seorang berambut nanas menghalangi jalan.

"Kiba, ayo pulang. Kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu. Akan lebih cepat jika naik motorku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, segera menarik tangan _Mate-_ nya menjauh.

"Ma-maaf" Naruto mencoba menghadang "Tapi Kiba sudah janji akan pulang denganku."

"Mendokusai." Melirik malas sambil menguap "Alphamu sudah menunggu, Omega pirang." Tunjuk Shikamaru pada pria dengan rambut mencuat yang berjalan mendekat.

Naruto menengok, beberapa bulir keringat menetes. "Tolong biarkan aku pulang dengan Kiba ne Nara-kun ?" Keras kepala, Naruto merangkul posesif lengan Kiba sambil melemparkan senyum lembutnya untuk Shikamaru.

"Maafkan Omegaku, Shika." Sasuke mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto. "Bukankah kau akan pulang denganku? Apa kau lupa Hime-chan?" tanyanya sambil mengecup lembut kening Naruto.

Hoek, Naruto hampir saja muntah dan akan melayangnya satu pukulan jika saja ia tidak ingat sedang diruang publik. "A-Aku—."

Kiba melepas pelan cengkraman tangan Naruto. "Lain kali kita akan pulang bersama ya Naru-chan aku janji!" memberikan cengiran khasnya "Ah, sejujurnya aku juga lupa kalau hari ini harus mengemasi barangku. Aku akan pindah dan tinggal bersama Shika mulai besok hehe." Kiba menggaruk rambutnya canggung.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH TINGGGAL BERSAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!' teriak Naruto dalam hati, kenyataannya—

"Eh? tinggal bersama?" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, dibuat-buat anggun.

Kiba mengangguk. Sudah tradisi jika Omega dari keluarga Inuzuka jika sudah memiliki _Mate_ harus meninggalkan rumah.

Kiba pamit. Naruto hanya menatap punggung Kiba dan pria berambut nanas itu menjauh. Sebenarnya ia bukannya ingin pulang dengan Kiba. Malah niat awal hanya ingin bareng Kiba sampai dibelokan depan setelahnya ia akan mencari 'pelampiasan'—memukuli orang hingga babak belur— karena ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut paksa hari ini. Tapi apa daya niatnya sudah buruk duluan sehingga tidak diaminkan.

"Butuh 1000 tahun untuk kabur dariku, akan aku antar pulang."

"Teme—" Naruto mendesis. Menahan amarah karena ini masih diruang publik. "Umm." Naruto mengangguk, mengamit tangan Sasuke, menautkan jari-jarinya sambil sesekali meremat kuat telapak tangan Sasuke.

Tak sadar beberapa mata terperangkap dalam ilusi romansa _Mate_ baru super popular di kalangan Konoha Gakuen. Decakan kagum dan siulan menggoda cukup sering terdengar, Naruto hanya melempar senyum.

.

"APA?! KAU TERPILIH MENJADI _MATE_ UCHIHA?" Naruto menutup telinganya karena volume tinggi yang dikeluarkan Ibunya, Kushina.

"Betapa beruntungnya kau nak." Minato mengelus sayang rambut pirang milik Naruto.

Kushina menghambur, memeluk Naruto gemas "Kau memang anakku~"

"Aku tidak mau dattebayooo, masih ada yang lebih tangguh dari Uchiha itu!" Naruto bersungut-sungut. Ia benar-benar kesal orang tuanya mendukung si Uchiha cabul pantat ayam itu.

Kushina terkekeh. Melipat tangan didepan dada "Lebih tangguh? Kau pikir siapa Alpha yang menduduki tingkat atas di Konoha?" tersenyum miring sambil mengibaskan helaian merahnya.

Naruto menyipitkan mata sambil merenggut kesal. Mana ia tahu urutan-urutan Alpha tangguh. Hell, pekerjaannya bukan hanya menonton acara 10 keajaiban Konoha dimana selalu diukur kekuatan atau apalah yang istimewa dimiliki seseorang dan diurutkan dengan sistem rating.

"Uchiha." menekankan kata-katanya Kushina mencubit pipi Naruto. "Uchiha selalu pada posisi pertama, Alpha tangguh yang paling diincar." Mengacak surai pirang putra semata wayangnya "Seharusnya kau bersyukur Naruto, sana bersihkan badanmu."

Naruto cemberut. Berusaha tidak memukul vas bunga disampingnya. Dan tolong ingatkan ia untuk melakukan _exercise_ ringannya esok pagi.

.

Gemerincing lonceng dari gantungan kunci tas Naruto terdengar. Menebar senyum hangat sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan atau mengangguk. Siapapun juga dapat melihat jika Naruto terlalu manis untuk ukuran seseorang yang memiliki penis.

Beberapa Alpha dibuat terpesona, namun harus menelan pil pahit begitu ingat Omega dihadapannya sudah terpilih. Omega lain mengagumi sosok anggun Naruto, berharap suatu hari bisa seperti dirinya.

"Yo Naruto, kau semangat sekali hari ini ?" seorang dengan alis tebal menyambut kedatangan Naruto di ruang belakar.

"Ah, Lee-san, tentu saja hari ini aku berhasil bangun pagi." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman mataharinya 'dan melakukan sedikit senam pagi dengan siswa sebelah~' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Bangun pagi memang membuat badan segar, hidup masa muda!" Lee berteriak penuh semangat.

Mengedarkan pandangan, Naruto tidak menemukan Kiba. "Kemana Kiba? Tumben sekali ia belum datang?" kepala kuningnya celingukan keluar kelas.

"Hari ini Kiba absen, kau tau _heat-cycle_ "

" _Heat-cycle_?" Beo Naruto.

"Umm" Lee mengangguk kemudian meneruskan gerakan yang katanya gerakan _kung-fu._

Naruto pernah mendegarnya _. Heat-Cycle_. Siklus yang akan dialami Omega setiap bulannya. Mirip menstruasi pada female Beta atau female Omega. Tapi saat _Heat-Cycle_ tidak mengeluarkan darah. Ia pernah melihat sepupunya Deidara begitu tersiksa saat _Heat-Cycle_ nya tiba.

"Astaga, aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan." Naruto berempati

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengalami siklus itu. Tapi bukankah normalnya seorang Omega akan mendapat Heat-cycle pertamanya saat berumur 10-17 tahun. Diumurnya yang ketujuh belas tahun ini saja Naruto belum mendapatkannya. Apa kata dunia jika mereka tahu. Naruto benar-benar akan di cap Omega-KW super.

"Tapi tidak apa untung Kiba sudah punya Alpha yang akan menemani ia selama _Heat-cycle_ , hidup masa muda" Lee menanggapi.

"Iya syukurlah." Naruto tertawa canggung.

.

"Kau mau menjenguk temanmu yang sedang dalam _heat-cycle_?" alis sasuke terangkat

"Kiba pasti tersiksa teme, kau tau kata alis tebal itu rasanya sangat sakit dan tidak enak, aku jadi khawatir." Memasang sepatu luarnya dan kembali menaruh sepatu ruangannya dengan rapih di loker.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan."

DUAK.

Naruto meninju pintu loker besi disampingnya hingga penyok. "Memang siapa yang meminta izinmu, aku bisa menjenguknya sendiri."

Sasuke menatap naruto heran "Jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah mengalami _Heat-cycle_?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "A—ahahah bicara apa kau teme, siklus pertamaku saat aku berumur 12 tahun."

Sasuke makin menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Akan kuantar."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Teme"

Naruto melenggang. Menarik tangan Naruto, Sasuke menggeretnya ke dalam mobil.

"Teme! Lepaskan, aku bukan kucing oooi Teme!"

.

Dengan kecepatan sedang mobil sport hitam mngkilat membelah jalanan arteri kota Konoha. Tiga puluh menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai dikediaman baru Kiba. Memasuki kawasan perumahan elit Sasuke melambatkan mobilnya. Menemukan mansion dengan nomor 5, Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya dihalaman depan.

"Kau masuk, Aku tunggu dimobil."

"Iya iya, cerewet!"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Hati-hati"

"Cih, kau pikir aku kerumah siapa, aku kerumah sahabatku Teme!" Naruto membanting pintu mobil dengan kencang.

"Dobe." Memanggil dengan suara rendah, sambil sedikit mencodongkan badannya dekat jendela disamping kursi yang baru saja diduduki Naruto.

"Ya?"

"I Love You"

DUAK. Naruto menendang mobil sasuke hingga penyok sedikit.

"Love you too." Tanggap Sasuke tidak nyambung.

.

Naruto menekan bel rumah KIba, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Menunggu sesaat sambil menguncang-guncangkan kaki dengan sepatu orangenya. Berinisiatif memencet bel kembali, mengguncang-guncangkan kakinya lagi tapi tetap tak ada siapapun yang menyaut dari dalam. Membuka kenop pintu dan ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Permisi, Kiba kau didalam?" Naruto celingukan "Kiba ini aku, Naru—"

Sasuke membalikan halaman lain. Sudah lima menit sejak NAruto memasuki rumah sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba kaca mobil terketuk pelan, Sasuke menengok. "Shikamaru?" Inisiatif untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sedang apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau sudah tahu aku izin untuk meladeni Omegaku?" Shikamaru memberondong Sasuke beberapa pertanyaan. "Mendokuse hari pertama tepat sekali saat _Heat-cycle_ nya"

Sasuke mencium bau Omega kuat menguar dari tubuh Shikamaru "Kau sudah mengklaimnya, huh?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke "Mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak tahan." Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya, tersadar akan sesuatu "Ah untuk apa kau kesini hei Sasuke?"

"Mengantar Omegaku menjenguk sahabatnya. Dan kau ?"

"Aku membeli es krim untuk Kiba, geez beginikah saat omega mengalami _heat-cycle_? Mendokusai." Shikamaru memperlihatkan beberapa mangkuk es krim yang berjejalan dibalik kantung plastik belanjanya.

Sasuke melotot "Kau meninggalkan Omegamu didalam? Sial kau Shika."

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Menguap malas, Shikamaru menjawab.

Sasuke meninggalkan Shikamaru. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa. "Oi sassuke oiii –" Shikamaru dibuat heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Mendokusai"

Sasuke berlari mendobrak pintu rumah shikamaru. Bau Omega bercampur dengan bau milik Shikamaru menguar kuat. Inilah mengapa ia tadi tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk menjenguk Kiba. Bau Omega yang sedang dalam _heat-cycle_ sangat merangsang. ia takut sesuatu hal terjadi pada Naruto. Ia tidak takut jika Naruto akan terangsang. Naruto tidak dapat mencium feromon yang dilepaskan Omega lain, tapi yang ia takutkan—

"Naruto!" Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Naruto yang ditindih kiba.

–Ia takut kalau Naruto diraba-raba duluan.

Shikamaru menyusul tepat dibelakang Sasuke. "Astaga dear, kau tidak bisa ditinggal sebentar ya?"

"Shikaaa—Shikaa ngggh" Kiba menangis sesegukan sambil menekan-nekan bagian bawahnya—merasa tersiksa—. Shikamaru menunduk memeluk Omeganya posesif, Kiba segera menarik-narik kemeja Shikamaru tidak peduli ada sahabatnya disana.

"Sasuke bawa Omegamu pulang, aku akan urus Omegaku."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengangkat Naruto seperti karung beras dan membawanya pergi.

"Tidaaak Teme lepaskan aku, Kiba apa yang terjadi kenapa ia merasa tersiksa? Kenapa ia ingin menciumku tadi?" meronta sambil terus menendang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukan Naruto kasar didalam mobilnya. Singkat bibirnya membungkam mulut dihadapnya yang tak berhenti meracau. "Sudah kuduga kau belum pernah mengalami _heat-cycle_." _onyx_ nya menatap datar _sapphire_ dihapannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke sudah menghujani Naruto dengan ciumannya

"Tidak— Sa—Sasuke—mmh." Naruto berusaha melawan tapi entah mengapa tenaganya serasa hilang. _Saphire_ nya membola begitu tanpa sengaja lututnya menyentuh sesuatu benda yang mengeras dibalik _fabric_ celana yang dikenakan Sasuke.

.

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **Next on**

" _Kapan kau akan mengklaim Omegamu?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Andiiramayana | choikim 1310 | shirota strain | Aiko Vallery | akira lia | Guest 1 | Dahlia Lyana Palevi | onyx sky | Ale Genoveva | relasia95 | Scarlett Overkill | hyunnie02 | Uhara Uchime | Yuuki Igarashi | Jongin48 | AprilanyArdeta | | .ay | uchiha senju naru hime | satansoo | Ratih | ChulZzinpang | SNlop | fsyjelf06 | xapler rivanea huges | Kris hanhun | yuha | goodnight | Evi | Zora fujoushi | Vilan616 | Guest 2 | gyumin4ever | femix | AoiFuu | Shiroi.144|**

 **(** _ **maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, sutradara hanya manusia biasa yang ngship SasuNaru #plaaak)**_

 **Dan mohon maaf belum bisa membalas review kalian, tapi sungguh review kalian membuat aku terharu :"D**

 **Author's note :**

Ohisashiburi Minna-sama~

Yuhuuuuuu saru kembalii, ada yang kangen XD

Niatnya mau melanjutkan bulan maret tapi ternyata dapet waktu senggang untuk meneruskan shooting film ini. Yokatta.

Mohon maaf jika episode kali ini sedikit aneh. Hmm saru merasa aneh saat menggarap episode ini soalnya, hem ini pasti pengaruh skripsi *salahin skripsi* *ditimpuk* tapi jika reader dan watcher merasa terhibur saru akan merasa senang sekali~

Sebelumnya saru mencari beberapa sumber mengenai Omegaverse ini, dan cukup mengejutkan ternyata disamping keistimewaan Omega yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan ternyata mereka juga memiliki siklus seperti menstruasi mungkin ya yang dinamakan heat-cycle. Sebelumnya saru pernah baca manga sex pistols juga nyebut-nyebut heat-cycle bahkan alpha bisa heat-cycle juga tapi saru ga ngerti itu apaan waktu itu wkwkwk #phaaak. Dan saru cukup dikejutkan dengan organ reproduksi yang dimiliki Omega dan Alpha woaaaah *O*

Berikut link untuk sumbernya, jadi jika ada yang berniat membuat fanfic dengan tema Omegaverse semoga link ini bisa sedikit membantu :

-http-:/-/-fanlore.-org/-wiki-/-Alpha-/-Beta-/-Omega-

-http-:/-/-theomegaverse-.-tumblr-.-com-/-Rundown-

\- -/-jonnyluvssherlock-.-tumblr-.-com-/-post-/-96739328984-/(*breannadolly-hello-i-am-an-artist*)

Note : Hapus semua tanda strip (-) kecuali yang didalam kurung hapus tanda kurung dan tanda bintang (*), nomer tiga berisi gambaran perbedaan penis Alpha dan Omega

Ah ngomong-ngomong saru sedang suka dengan Anime One Punch Man, adakah yang mengikuti? Siapa yang shipperin SaiGenos ato GenosSai? Mwehehehehe~

Dan satu lagi episode depan akan naik rating jadi **M.** behahaha~ jadi yang masih dibawah umur lekas dewasalah nak #nasihat yang ga membantu #dionepunch*

Akhir kata,

Happy Reading Happy Watching~

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saruakira-**


	3. No Claim

Dengan beringas Sasuke menghujani Naruto _kiss mark_ yang mungkin akan membekas tiga hari kedepan. Napasnya tersengal menahan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya gila. Omega dan _Pheromone_ nya, Sial. Makinya dalam hati.

Naruto menggeliat, kepala kuning jabriknya menggeleng ke kenan, maka Sasuke juga akan menggeleng kekanan, jika ke kiri, Sasuke ke kiri, terus begitu hingga telapak besar menangkup kedua pipinya, mencium bibir bewarna _cherry_ bertubi-bertubi. Menyesap saliva semanis madu secandu _heroine._

Hasrat Sasuke mengelevasi. Tak kuat, ia berani menyelipkan telapak pada kulit semulus porselen dibalik _fabric_ yang dikenakan Naruto. Terkesiap, Naruto meronta.

"Te-TEME!"

Tak bergeming, Seolah angin lalu Sasuke acuh. Makin menjadi tanggannya bergerak menyusuri perut rata milik omeganya. Hingga tonjolan familiar teraba ujung saraf pengindra.

' _Got it'_

Naruto membola, apa ini ? dirinya sedang diapakan Sasuke? Alarm bahaya berdering nyaring diotaknya yang berkapasitas pentium empat. Seolah tersadar jika dilanjutkan hal ini akan berdampak buruk bagi dirinyanya, Naruto mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya.

DUAK

Kepala pirang dengan sukses bertumbukan dengan kepala hitam pria yang mencoba 'menagih jatah' pada Naruto. Sasuke terjungkal, beruntung refleksnya bagus sehingga hanya terhuyung tak sampai terjatuh.

"DASAR TEME PANTAT AYAM CABUUUUUUUL!" Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut pening, "SEMOGA KAU CEPAT BOTAAAAK" Naruto bersumpah serapah.

DUAAAAAAAK

Menendang heboh bagian selatan Sasuke, kemudian berlari sejauh secepat yang ia bisa. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa memegangi properti masa depannya yang berharga. Hei Naru, tidak kah kau tahu properti itu yang nantinya akan membuatmu mengerang nikmat sepanjang malam, Eh?

"Cih, Dobe." menarik seringai tipis "Kau memang menarik." Sasuke tersenyum menawan.

Dan NYUUUUT

Ia kembali memegangi bagian selatannya, sepertinya ia harus mengunjungi kerabatnya yang seorang _ginekolog_. Tenaga Omeganya bukan main-main.

 _Poor_ Sasuke—

.

.

 **Title :** BAD OMEGA

 **Genre :** Comedy, Romance, School-life

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, Shikamaru x Kiba, Neji x Gaara, Sasori x Deidara, Sakura x Hinata

 **Chapter :** 3

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha Jantan. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya?

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BAD OMEGA ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU] [Omegaverse]**

 **.**

.

Sasuke melirik bagian bawah kursi mobilnya. Bagaimana bisa si Dobe itu begitu bodoh meninggalkan tas sekolahnya. Oh, apakah ini undangan tak tersurat untuk melanjutkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan tadi. Pikir Sasuke ngawur.

Setelah menjinakkan Sasuke junior selama hampir 15 menit, dengan meminjam fasilitas toilet umum taman dekat rumah Shikamaru. Kenapa Sasuke tidak kembali ke rumah Shikamaru, bukannya lebih praktis?. Tentu saja ia tidak akan kembali ke rumah laknat sahabatnya , bisa jadi ia akan melakukan three— STOP dasar Omega dan _pheromon_ nya, sial. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar tas sekolah milik Omega terkasihnya. Akan sangat repot bila Omeganya tidak bisa pergi kesekolah karena tasnya tertinggal.

Dengan apik Sasuke memarkir kendaraan _sport_ hitamnya disudut manis dekat pagar rumah sang kekasih. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Sasuke mengetahui alamat rumah Naruto. Jauh-jauh hari ia sudah menggali informasi segala sesuatu tentang Naruto.

Bel pintu tersemat apik dipinggir dinding terpijit pelan telunjuk Sasuke. Menunggu sesaat, hingga kepala merah menyembul. Kushina membola, mimpi apa ia semalam dikunjungi calon menantu.

"ASTAGA! SASUKE UCHIHA ?!" Sasuke mengangguk heboh, buru-buru Kushina merapihkan penampilannya. "Ada apa nak Sasuke, ayo silahkan masuk."

Kushina menuntun Sasuke memasuki rumah sederhannya. Bukannya tak sopan, _Onyx_ Sasuke begitu tertarik menjelajahi setiap inci ruangan rumah Naruto. Beberapa foto lama menarik atensinya.

"Siapa yang datang Kushina?" suara _baritone_ lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke memandang pria lebih dari seperempat abad berjarak tiga meter dihadapannya. Betapa miripnya ia dengan kekasihnya. Keduanya menatap. Kembali Sasuke mengangguk sopan.

"Silahkan duduk nak Sasuke, biar Bibi panggilkan Naruto."

Menurut, Sasuke menyamankan pantatnya pada sofa empuk sambil meletakkan tas sekolah milik Omeganya.

Minato melipat kembali korannya dengan rapih diatas nakas. Sambil mencopot kacamata baca yang bertengger manis diwajahnya ia tersenyum. "Apakah kau Alpha dari putraku?"

"Ya benar Paman."

"Syukurlah ternyata kau Alpha yang baik, aku pikir Naruto diambil oleh Alpha jahat, ia kerap meraung-raung tidak ingin menjadi Omegamu nak." Minato terkekeh. Sasuke mencelos.

' _Kurang apa aku ini Dobe?'_ batinnya miris

"Omong-omong ada apa kau kesini nak?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan tas sekolah Naruto yang tertinggal Paman."

"Aah anak itu sifat cerobohnya tidak juga hilang, terimakasih." Minato menerima tas yang diulurkan Sasuke, menyimpannya disamping sofa.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian kembali diam. Jujur ia menunggu Naruto untuk turun dan menemuinya barang sejenak. Nasib tak beruntung, Naruto sepertinya enggan untuk menemui Sasuke terbukti hanya Kushina yang menuruni tangga.

"Maafkan Naruto nak Sasuke, ia menolak untuk bertemu denganmu, katanya ia sedang sibuk belajar."

' _Belajar?'_ Sasuke mengangguk maklum. Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pamit Paman, Bibi." Membungkuk hormat.

"Ah aku belum sempat menyuguhkan cemilan." Kushina begitu menyesal mengapa ia sampai lupa menyuguhkan sajian sederhana untuk tamu. "Tidak apa-apa Bibi. Aku pamit."

Kushina dan Minato mengantar Sasuke. Sebelum beranjak jauh dari daun pintu, Minato menasehati. "Nak Sasuke, aku berharap kau bisa membahagiakan Naruto kelak." Minato menepuk pelan pundak kokoh dihadapnnya. "Tentu Paman"

"Dan satu lagi" Minato menghela nafas "Tolong untuk tidak mengklaim Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum ia lulus sekolah, kalian masih muda tentu masih ingin menikmati masa-masa sekolah bukan?"

"Aku mengerti Paman."

Tanpa sadar nasihat terakhir calon mertua tertanam jauh dilubuk hati Sasuke.

.

Tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Naruto tak ambil peduli pada sosok Sasuke. Hingga kelakuan kurang ajar Sasuke ditoilet menarik atensi Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Hm, Ternyata kecil." Sasuke melongongkan kepalanya kesamping masih dengan aktivitas membuang hajatnya.

CTAK

Urat kesal imajiner tercetak jelas dikening Naruto. Menyesal membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya ke toilet. Bunyi aliran air disusul resleting yang menutup cukup terdengar ditoilet yang sepi.

"MAU APA KAU TEME CABUL?" Kepalan tangan Naruto melesat cepat. Kalah cepat dengan telapak tangan Sasuke yang sudah menghalangnya. Naruto menatap horror tangan Sasuke. Tangan yang baru saja memegang—

"GYAAAAAAA JOROOOOOK!" histeris, Naruto menendang lutut Sasuke. Tak sempat menghindar Sasuke sedikit terhuyung . tanpa bisa diprediksi, kembali Sasuke dengan 99% sengaja menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir yang satu minggu tak dikecupnya.

Naruto melotot Horor.

.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Omegamu?" Neji meletakkan beberapa berkas yang harus diperiksa Sasuke. Melirik kasian ceplakan tangan yang Neji yakini hasil karya Naruto pada pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Tidak, Omegaku sangat ganas diranjang sampai ia memberikan _kiss mark_ tak biasa." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan wajah lempeng.

"Kau yakin, Kapan kamu mengklaim Omegamu?"

"Kemarin malam." Perhatian Sasuke penuh pada tumpukan berkas _'Dalam mimipiku'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati, takut ketahuan kalau Sasuke sudah ganti _job_ dari Alpha populer menjadi Alpha _ngenes._

Neji tahu Sasuke ngawur. Tak ada bau Omega pirang itu menempel pada tubuh Sasuke dan pasti sudah jelas ruam merah itu berbentuk tangan."Aku rasa kau butuh piknik, Sasuke."

"Kurasa bukan aku." Sasuke menunjuk monitor yang menampilkan hasil rekam CCTV. "Sasori- _senpai_ dan Deidara- _senpai_ lebih membutuhkannya, kebetulan aku punya beberapa tiket hotel." ucapnya datar sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas.

Tampang datar Neji berganti dengan tampang horror. Bagaimana bisa seniornya itu melakukan anu-anu diruang musik? Dan apa itu satu alat panjang berbarengan masuk dengan anu-anu milik Sasori- _senpai_ merangsek masuk lubang akses Omega di bawahnya, Dedidara- _senpai._ Gila, Sasori- _senpai_ ternyata seorang _sadistic._

.

Naruto mengehela nafas. Mengasihani nasibnya yang begitu sial karena bertemu seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. _'Cih, tangguh apanya, dia hanya Alpha mesum, tidak tangguh sama sekali.'_ Sambil merenggut, Naruto memasukan bola-bola daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Naruto mendongak, Konohamaru siswa baru dikelas superior B menjulang dihadapannya. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Menggeser pelan, ia berbagi tempat duduk.

"Terimakasih." Konohamaru menyengir lebar.

Semilir angin meniup lembut lembaran protein. Naruto begitu suka menikmati suasana teduh dibawah pohon momiji saat makan siang. Tanpa sadar Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin sepoi membelai kulitnya.

"Cantik." Sekejap atensi Naruto tersita. Kepala jabriknya menengok pada sudut 30 derajat disampingnya. "Kau sangat cantik." Puji Konohamaru kembali.

Naruto tersenyum "Terimakasih." Perasaan asing menyisip dihatinya apa ini, ia berdebar. Sadar selama ini belum ada Alpha yang memujinya cantik dengan begitu tulus. Semburat merah tercetak menyembul tanpa diperintah

"Euhmm…" Konohamaru menggaruk canggung lehernya. Pipinya merona hebat. "Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta."

Bulir-bulir keringat meluncur mulus. Entah mengapa Naruto begitu gugup sekarang. Konohamaru memperpendek jarak, menggeser pantatnya mendekat Naruto.

"Apa kau mau menjadi Omegaku?"

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **Next on**

" _Ngh—Te-teme hhh."_

 _._

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **choikim 1310 | Aiko Vallery | reiasia95 | hyunnie02 | AprilanyArdeta | uchiha senju naru hime | satansoo | Ratih | ChulZzinpang | SNlop | Zora fujoushi | femix | AoiFuu | Shiroi.144|Jasmine DaisynoYuki| Eun810 | Okiddo | Guest 3| sakuranatsu90 | youngnoona | Nikeisha Farras | Siti583 | URuRuBaek| cloudspolaroid | yuki akibaru | askasufa | Lactis| Kuroi Sora 18| namitetsu| Jun-yo | Harpaairiry | shima| via231| hellow | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | kishu| uzumaki megami |blackjackrong |mari-chan| Funeko ST| Hyra Z | Blueonyx Syiie | RavmeMaki | retvianputri12 | Guest 4 | Meli793 | NaeAizawa|**

 **(** _ **maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, sutradara hanya manusia biasa yang ngship SasuNaru #plaaak)**_

 **Author's note :**

Aku benar-benar terharu membaca review kalian semua, dan terimakasih banyak atas saran dan masukannya. Semuanya akan saru pertimbangkan dengan baik dan cermat. :"D

Maafkan aku belum sempat membalas. Melanjtkan ini pun aku harus mencuri-curi waktu

untuk AprilianyArdeta dan Hyra Z terimakasih atas masukannya, saru benar-benar dapat informasi penting yeah seputar Heat Cycle~ ^_^b

untuk yang menanti adegan lemon maaf belum bisa saru tampilkan hehe, tapi tetep naik rating karena ada bahasa yang vulgar ya maap saru emang mesum /ditabok X"D

lalu apakah ini sudah ada humornya ? :"D

Akhir kata,

Happy Reading Happy Watching~

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saruakira-**


	4. First Heat Cycle

Semilir angin meniup lembut dedaunan. Beberapa butir debu terbawa, terbang tak menentu. Pohon momiji masih berdiri tegak menahan anak dedaunan agar tetap menempel pada ranting. Kursi taman coklat persegi. Naruto selalu duduk di kursi taman yang sama. Menatap sepetak kecil taman yang dipenuhi bunga _aster_. Kali ini pandangannya tak tertuju kesana. Pemuda berambut hitam yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya menyita atensi Naruto.

Naruto terpaku dikursinya. Kotak bekal dengan bola daging yang tergigit separuh masih nyaman dipangkuannya. Bulir keringat menetes. _Saphire_ nya membola begitu bibir dihadapannya tiga _centi_ lagi mendekat.

Dua _centi_. Satu _centi_.

PLAAAAK

Konohamaru terjungkal kebelakang. Roti melon seharga tiga ratus _yen_ untuk makan siangnya mengelinding sampai akhirnya terjerunuk membentur pohon.

"Kyaaaaah, Konohamaru-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" pura-pura panik Naruto membantu Konohamaru berdiri. "Ma-maafkan aku, aku—aku—." Menunduk malu-malu bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Konohamaru tersenyum canggung, pipinya masih terasa ngilu, rasanya satu gigi terlepas dari gusi. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto menggeleng imut. "A-aku sudah terpilih." Sumpit orange menempel diujung bibir sambil memasang tampang sedih berusaha mengelabui pria dihadapannya seolah memikul beban yang sangat berat. "Lagipula aku suka dengan Alpha yang tangguh."

Konohamaru terpekur. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh, Omega semenarik Naruto tak mungkin men _jomblo_ seperti dirinya. Rasanya ia harus mundur. Inikah rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? ah cinta sudah membuatnya buta, kalau sudah terlanjur buta buat apa mundur?

"Ah, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, ayo kita bersiap masuk kelas." Dengan anggun-anggun palsu Naruto merapihkan kotak bekalnya. Bergegas untuk menyiapkan kelas selanjutnya

"Aku Alpha yang tangguh." Konohamaru menggenggam erat lengan dihadapannya. "lihat ini."

DUAAAAK

Satu tendangan telak mengenai batang besar pohon momiji yang tak bergoyang satu _inchi_ pun. Konohamaru meringis menahan sakit pergelangan kakinya yang sekarang _nyut-nyutan._ "Lihat, dengan tendangan tadi aku bisa merubuhkan semua lawanku! Ha ha ha" tawanya menahan sakit

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "A—hahaha, a-aku sampai kaget tadi, kau sangat tangguh Konohamaru-kun." Hanya senyum canggung dengan ibu jari terangkat yang dapat diberikan Naruto untuk mengapresiasi tindakan pamer Konohamaru.

"Berkencanlah denganku satu kali, akan aku pastikan kau memilihku." Konohamaru maju, menggenggam erat telapak tangan Naruto. Tekad api telah berkobar dalam jiwanya.

' _Gulp'_ Naruto mengangguk canggung.

.

.

 **Title :** BAD OMEGA

 **Genre :** Comedy, Romance, School-life

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, Shikamaru x Kiba, Neji x Gaara, Sasori x Deidara, Sakura x Hinata

 **Chapter :** 4

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha Jantan. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya?

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BAD OMEGA ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU] [Omegaverse]**

 **.**

.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan tumpukan berkas yang diserahkan Neji pagi tadi. punggungnya terasa begitu kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Ah, mungkin dipijat _plus-plus_ dengan Omega _kiyut_ berambut pirang dapat melepas sedikit lelahnya. Tak sadar Sasuke sedikit menyeringai akibat fantasi siang bolongnya.

Satu ide tercetus , mengajak Omeganya berlibur di _onsen_ akhir pekan bukan ide yang buruk. Buru-buru Sasuke membuka situs _booking_ mem- _booking_ , apa saja bisa di _booking_. Mulai dari pacar bagi kaum _jones_ sampai celana dalam berbentuk kulit duren semua bisa di _booking_.

 _Onyx_ nya menyapu kilat barisan huruf di layar. Tangannya bergerak menggeser _mouse_ dari atas ke bawah, memilih _Onsen_ yang memiliki tingkat _privasi_ tinggi. Jangan salah paham dulu, Sasuke tetap menjaga janjinya kepada papih mertua untuk tidak melakukan apalah itu _**H-stuff***_ terhadap putranya yang sangat menggoda iman. Ia hanya ingin sedikit, sumpah hanya sedikit saja berendam bersama. Janji tidak akan membuat Omeganya jalan terseok keesokan harinya. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua ruam merah tercetak di leher atau paha dalamnya tidak masalah. SHIT, ia mulai _horny_.

Satu lembar kertas A4 _merk_ Sinar Bumi keluar dari mesin canggih bernama _printer_. Menampilkan beberapa deret huruf. Entah apa tulisannya hanya terbaca _reserved_. Sasuke tersenyum puas, tak sabar menunjukannya pada Omega tercinta nanti sore.

.

"Fufufu kau dengar itu sayang? Ini pasti menarik~"

"Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur urusan orang, Dei." Sasori mendengus. Kebiasaan buruk Omeganya belum juga hilang.

"Sst, aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran untuk si Bocah ayam itu. Seenaknya dia menaruh CCTV di ruang pribadi kita!" Deidara bersungut-sungut, menekan tombol _off_ aplikasi _recorder_ pada _gadget_ canggihnya. "Aku ragu rekaman itu ia jadikan konsumsi pribadi."

JLEB

Ribuan jarum serasa menusuk seluruh tubuh, Sasori tak bisa bilang kalau dirinya lah yang meminta Sasuke untuk memasang CCTV di ruang musik dengan tujuan merekam _H-stuff_ yang dilakukannya dengan sang Omega. _'Maafkan aku Sasuke, besok akan ku traktir pudding tomat.'_ Sedikit bersyukur Deidara menjadikan Sasuke kambing hitam bukan dirinya.

.

Naruto diam di kursinya. Menyimpan kembali kotak bekal di pojok kolong meja. Sudah dua hari Kiba absen. Sedikit kesepian memang, tapi apa boleh buat jika Kiba masuk keadaan kelas pasti lebih runyam. Naruto tak dapat membayangkan kelasnya di serbu Alpha _horny_ yang mencium feromon Kiba. Hmm, pasti pria berwajah malas itu sudah lebih dulu menyelamatkan Kiba, menculiknya layaknya seorang putri. Naruto terkekeh sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

Omong-omong soal Alpha, ia teringat dengan Alpha bernama Konohamaru. Alpha baru dilingkungan Konoha Gakuen yang berhasil ia curi hatinya. _'Konohamaru ya—'_ sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya menerima undangan Konohamaru berkencan. Tapi ya siapa tahu dengan ini ia jadi bisa berpisah dari si pantat ayam cabul.

.

"Ano Sasuke—" entah sejak kapan Sasori tertular virus gagap dari Omega sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Sasori- _senpai_?" Balas Sasuke sambil membereskan mejanya, me- _Shut down_ unit PC yang baru saja digunakan untuk belajar –ingat siswa OSIS utama berbeda dengan siswa Konoha Gakuen lain, tentu sistem belajarnya juga berbeda— "Ah, rekamannya sudah kusimpan di lokermu di ruang OSIS."

"Bu-bukan itu." Beberapa bulir keringat meluncur mulus didahi sampai-sampai ia lupa membawa boneka manekin kesayangannya. "kau harus cepat-cepat pulang."

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersiap pulang?"

"Biar aku yang bereskan, kau pulang saja sana." Sasori mendorong _kohai_ yang terpaut 9 _centi_ lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih _senpai_?"

"Pokoknya kau harus pulang sebelum—"

"Hoi, Bocah ayam!"

GULP

Satu biji duren serasa tersangkut ditenggorokan Sasori, eh sejak kapan Sasori makan duren?

"Sayang, kau tidak coba-coba untuk menghalangi rencanaku kan, Hm?" Deidara tersenyum menawan dengan siratan licik _plus_ sadis mendominasi. Sasori mengangguk kaku.

Kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan Omega tercinta semuanya bisa OOC. Beginilah cinta, efek OOCnya tiada akhir. _Cuplik_ an dari pepatah terkenal yang dipopulerkan oleh _**pat kai***_ dengan sedikit modifikasi _._

"Bocah ayam, dengarkan ini baik-baik." Jari lentik terawat Deidara yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memanja bagian _sensitive_ tubuh Alphanya –yang dapat mengeras— bergerak lincah menggeser beberapa aplikasi. Menekan _icon recorder_ , memutar rekaman bernomor 069.

Deidara tersenyum puas, Sasori berkeringat, Sasuke—

"Antarkan aku pada siswa bernama Konohamaru."

Saat itu langit berubah hitam pekat.

.

Sudah dua hari terlewat. Aksi pemukulan Sasuke terhadap siswa bernama Konohamaru batal. Ia hampir saja gelap mata jika Neji tidak datang tepat waktu bersama ide _briliant_ nya. Awas saja kau Konohamaru, Alpha brengsek yang kapan pun siap Sasuke cabik-cabik. Sasuke meremat kemudi.

"Hm?" Naruto terdiam dikursinya. Heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke dua hari belakangan. Jangankan berbuat mesum, menjahilinya atau bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang saja sudah tak lagi. Mungkin kepala Sasuke sudah terbentur meteor. Mengingat kepala Alpha disampingnya begitu keras tak mungkin bisa merubah kepribadiannya hanya karena terbentur batu.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto." Sasuke mematikan mesin kendaraan _sport_ nya.

"Ah, eh, i-iya." Naruto melepas _sit-belt_ entah mengapa begitu gugup. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke rumah."

"Hn."

Pintu mobil dibuka, telapak menjejak tanah. Naruto pamit. Ada yang hilang, entah apa itu. Sesuatu yang penting baginya hilang. Naruto belum sadar satu perasaan khusus untuk Sasuke tumbuh disudut hatinya yang paling dalam.

JDUK

Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya pada kemudi yang bernasib malang. Tidak ada yang pernah bilang menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Omeganya sebegini sakit. "Aku percaya padamu Dobe, aku percaya cintamu hanya untuk abang Sasuke seorang." Narsisnya penuh OOC.

.

Naruto begitu tampan dengan setelan yang dipakainya hari ini. Ia sengaja menyisir rambutnya rapih. Bahkan ia sudah sampai ditempat janjian 30 menit dari waktu yang disepakati. Begitu gugup di kencannya yang pertama sampai-sampai tak sadar membuat wajah aneh.

Naruto melirik jam. Berdasarkan dorama yang ditontonnya sebagai referensi kencan, Ia harus bersembunyi dan muncul lima menit dari waktu yang disepakati. Tokoh utama wanita yang feminim atau Omega sejati biasa terlambat sedikit karena waktunya dihabiskan untuk berdandan.

' _Yosh!'_ Naruto berlari kecil bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Apa yang Omegamu lakukan?" Neji heran sendiri dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke memasang wajah datar walaupun dalam hatinya sweatdrop _'Pasti si Dobe itu menonton dorama aneh lagi.'_ Dan apa-apaan dandanan itu, Sasuke tidak, sangat tidak suka.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-ap—" Konohamaru terpana. Sekejap pandangan Konohamaru menghampa, terpaku pada satu makhluk tuhan paling _sexy_ dihapannya. Naruto dengan kaos tanpa lengan dipadupadankan dengan outer panjang berwarna orange tanpa lengan begitu menawan, menjerat hatinya yang memang sudah terperangkap pada sosok Naruto.

"Kau begitu cantik." Pujinya tulus

"Be-benarkah? Terimakasih." Naruto menunduk canggung.

Konohamaru tersenyum, dengan berani menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Ayo kita main, kau ingin naik wahana yang mana dulu?"

Empat jam berlalu begitu singkat, tak sadar matahari sudah hampir kembali kepangkuan alam. Naruto dan Konohamru duduk di kursi coklat dekat dengan wahana _ferish well_. Menyesap minuman kaleng sambil berceloteh riang.

"Ahahaha tadi itu seru ya, aku takut sekali masuk rumah hantu~." Naruto berceloteh dengan wajah puasnya sedikit dibuat takut.

"A-hahaha i-iya." Konohamaru memucat, rumah hantu wahana paling dihindarinya selama ini. "Boleh coba soda jeruk Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto berhenti menyesap soda jeruknya "Tentu, aku juga mau coba susu punya Konohamaru-kun."

KRAAAK

Satu ranting patah diremas Sasuke. _'Sayangku kalau kamu mau susu, susuku lebih segar dan bergizi bisa kau konsumsi setiap saat hanya tinggal dikocok. Dan tolong jangan bertukar kaleng soda, tidak kah kau sadar itu indirect kiss!?'_ Sasuke ber-OOC ria dalam benaknya. Hampir meloncat memisahkan dua sejoli dihadapannya kalau saja Neji tidak menahannya

"Tahan Sasuke itu hanya _indirect kiss_."

SHIT. Sejak kapan Neji jadi cenayang? Gawat, bisa jadi besok Alpha _ngenes_ akan bersanding di nama belakangnya. Sasuke Uchiha AlNes.

"Naruto, bisakah kau menjawab pernyataanku kemarin?"

Suara Konohamaru terdengar jelas disamping Sasuke, tunggu, bukankah jarak mereka dengan Naruto dan Konohamaru terpaut 7 meter? Sasuke menengok. Neji asik dengan _walkie talkie_ canggihnya tak sadar kalau earphone nya terlepas tak lagi menusuk lubang dibawah gadget. Sasuke terdiam, pantas saja Neji begitu tenang ternyata—

"Tolong keraskan sedikit Volumenya, Hyuuga Neji." Aura hitam menguar.

Neji tersenyum canggung, menurut masih sayang nyawa. Khidmat, Sasuke dan Neji menyimak percakapan Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Apa kau mulai sayang padaku?" Konohamaru menuntut.

"Hmm, tentu aku sayang Konohamaru-kun." Naruto masih asik menyesap susu Konohamaru.

Konohamaru tersenyum, Sasuke termenung.

"Apa kau senang bersamaku?"

"Hu-um, senang sekali, lain kali kita kesini lagi ya." Naruto menampilkan deretan gigi putih terawatnya.

Konohamaru memerah, Sasuke merana.

SLAP SLAP SLAP

Ribuan anak panah serasa menusuk, mencabik hati Sasuke yang paling dalam, menodai cinta suci Sasuke. _'Teganya kau Dobe'_

"Apa kau mau menjadi Omegaku?"

"Cukup Neji, kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Sasuke berdiri, melangkah secepat yang ia bisa. _'Terimakasih Naruto, kenangan ini begitu menyenangkan, akan ku kenang hingga akhir hayat'_ angina berhembus meniup ujung sweater Sasuke, seolah mendukung suasana hati Sasuke yang begitu rapuh telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke, Hoi, kau belum dengar ini—."

Tak peduli. Dirinya sudah begitu sakit dengan penghianatan Naruto.

.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto baru saja sampai digerbang sekolah, sahabat yang dirindukannya sudah berlari heboh menghampirinya.

"Kiba-chan, syukurlah kau sudah sehaaat~" Naruto terpekik, meloncat riang memeluk sahabat yang sudah dirindukannya. "Ayo kita rayakan kembalinya kau kesekolah~"

"Bukan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang Naru-chan, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku absen?" Kiba melepas pelukan yang membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Huh? Tentu aku melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan, aku kesepian tanpamu." Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Menempelkan kepala pirangnya pada pipi tembam ber _tatto_ segitiga

"Aiiish bukan, bukan itu. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sasuke Uchiha?! Dia mencabut hakmu sebagai _Mate_ nya!"

"Eh?" Saphirenya membola. Ada segelombang badai menghantamnya.

.

Puluhan Omega bergerumul mensesaki beranda ruang OSIS. Menjajakan diri untuk diangkat sebagai _Mate_ baru Uchiha Sasuke. Pengumuman Sasuke Uchiha yang kini men _jomblo_ begitu menarik minat Omega-omega labil. Beberapa anggota OSIS dengan tag OSIS tersemat dilengan kanannya berjaga didepan. Melindungi sang ketua dari amukan Omega labil yang sewaktu-waktu dapat bersikap anarkis.

Sementara kelas A Reguler, beberapa sahabat Naruto mengerumuni Naruto yang bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Kiba menepuk lembut punggung Naruto. Seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih KIba-chan, tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

Kiba tersenyum, maklum dengan sifat Naruto yang begitu tangguh. "Ah, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita mampir ke kedai Ramen paman Teuchi, aku yang traktir."

"Benarkah? Uwaaaah kau memang sahabat terbaikku~." Naruto memeluk Kiba heboh. Beberapa sahabatnya tersenyum. Bagi mereka, bagaimanapun kehilangan partner adalah yang terburuk.

.

Sudah beberapakali Naruto bolak-balik toilet-ruang kelas. Layaknya bus antar kota, beberapa menit harus absen pergi menuju toilet.

"Ugh—" Kepalanya berdenyut, tubuhnya begitu panas. Naruto membuka pintu bilik toiet yang baru saja dipakainya. Entah nasibnya sedang sial atau apa, pria yang paling sangat tidak ingin ia temui saat ini muncul dihadapannya.

' _bersikaplah biasa Naruto, beraktinglah berakting seperti biasa'_ rapalnya dalam hati. "Yo, Teme!"

Sasuke tak bergeming. Hanya melirik mantan Omeganya dibalik cermin. Tak berniat menjawab salam.

"Syukurlah aku sudah tidak lagi menjadi Omega dari Alpha mesum sepertimu." Naruto berdiri disamping Sasuke, mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Tak ada taggapan. Sasuke masih membersihkan tanggannya yang tak bernoda.

DUAAAAK

Sastu tendangan Naruto layangkan, Sasuke hanya perlu bergeser sedikit untuk menghindarinya.

"Jangan mencueki aku TEME!." Satu tinju hampir mengenai Sasuke, dihindari dengan mudahnya. "AAARRRRRGGH!" bertubi-tubi Naruto melancarkan serangan. Seolah nostalgia, telapak tangannya sudah disergap Sasuke. Sasuke menarik Naruto, menatap _Saphire_ dihadapannya dengan _Onyx_ yang begitu dingin.

"Pukulanmu melemah Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto menggeram, memasang wajah galak terbaiknya mencoba menakuti Sasuke.

"Seharusnya pukulanmu seperti ini." Sasuke sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya. Naruto sudah siap, memasang kuda-kuda terbaiknya.

Pukulan itu terhenti. Kepalan Sasuke menggantung diudara. Aroma apa ini? Onyxnya membulat menatap Omega pirang dengan kuda-kuda yang seolah siap menahan semua serangannya padahal terlihat kesakitan.

"Naruto kau—" tak berminat melanjutkan Sasuke berbalik.

"Hoiiiii Uchiha mau kemana kau?" Naruto berusa mengejar "Tunggu urusan kita belum—Ugh." Tubuhnya kembali memanas. Memutuskan berhenti mengejar Sasuke, Naruto memilih untuk mengunjungi Iruka- _Sensei_ di Klinik sekolah.

.

"Ara Naruto, tumben sekali kau mampir kesini saat jam pelajaran?"

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan Iruka- _sensei_." Naruto memegang perutnya yang serasa penuh dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang mungkin siap meledak kapan saja.

"Berbaringlah biar aku periksa."

Naruto menurut kemudian berbaring diatas ranjang klinik. Sementara Iruka memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan _stetosko_ pnya.

"Hmm, apa yang kau rasakan?" Iruka mengusap lembut helaian protein yang mencuat di kepala murid tersayangnya.

"Aku merasa panas sensei, perutku seperti teraduk-aduk, nghh—"

Iruka terdiam, begitu hafal dengan gejala yang dialami Naruto. "Astaga Naruto, jangan-jangan kau—" dengan sigap Iruka menuntun Naruto "Ayo kau pindah ke ruang khusus."

Naruto menurut, berjalan perlahan sambil menahan sesuatu yang asing bagi dirinya. Iruka tahu persis apa yang dialami Naruto, ia kerap kali merasakannya. Tidak salah lagi Naruto sedang dalam masa _Heat-Cycle_ nya. Walaupun Iruka tidak dapat mencium feromon yang dikeluarkan Naruto karena Iruka juga seorang Omega, tapi ia yakin feromon Naruto sudah mulai menguar, sigap Iruka memindahkan Naruto keruang khusus Omega yang kedapatan _heat-cyclenya_ tiba-tiba.

Iruka mengunci ruang yang ditempati Naruto, dengan tergesa berlari menuju kelas A Superior tidak bisa mengakses telpon seluler untuk meminta bantuan pada Alphanya yang mungkin sedang mengajar, bagaimanapun Alpha Naruto harus mengetahui kondisi yang dialami Omeganya. Sayang Iruka tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah tidak memiliki Alpha.

' _Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Sial kenapa kelas A Superior begitu jauh._ ' Iruka mengumpat

.

Tubuhnya begitu panas, sesuatu begitu asing untuk pertamakalinya dirasakan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi rongga perutnya, sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak. Tubuhnya butuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu memabukkan, memuaskan kebutuhan dasarnya yang mulai bangkit dari tidur panjangnya jauh di alam bawah sadar. Kebutuhan naturalnya, Kebutuhan pemuas nafsunya. Mereka menyebutnya dengan tiga huruf.

"Ngh—Te-teme hhh."

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **Next on**

" _Klaim diriku."_

 _._

 **Glossary :**

 **H-stuff :** Hentai-stuff berhubungan dengan sega sesuatunya yang mesum kalau dikomik bisa diartikan sex

 **Pat kai :** salah satu tokoh fiksi terkenal dalam film pencarian kitab suci :"D

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Eun810| penamedumay| Willow Aje Jung| Helene Nanami| choikim1310| hyunnie02| zielavienaz96| Aiko Valley| sas'ke| kishi| Zora Fujoshi| askasufa| Habibah794| youngnoona| yuki akibaru| ChulZzinPang| Lcasei shirota strain| IfUchiha| SNlop| Jasmine DaisynoYuki| Harpaairiry| gyumin4ever| Himawari Wia| uzumakinamikazehaki| Moemoe Ruki| mira| Vilan616| uchiha senju naru hime| kimjaejoong309| Ryouta Suke| Novalia Airis| chipana| Xhavier rivanea huges| URuRuBaek| Uchikaze Miizuiiro| Guest 1| Dewi15| stlvyesung| Toaki| relasia95| Yurhachan| Nikeisha Farras| kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani| Dodomppa| Lusy922| Guest 2| Meli793| .vikink| dianarositadewi4| reiths89**

 **(** _ **maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, sutradara hanya manusia biasa yang ngship SasuNaru #plaaak)**_

 _ **Welcome New Reader and New Watcher~ salam cintaaah mumumu :***_

 _ **P.s yang Pm sudah saru balas ya hohoho**_

 **Author's note :**

HALOOOOOOOOH SARU KAMBEEEEK~

Bagaimana bagaimana? Sesuai request tulisannya dipanjangkan hohohoho~

Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri BAD OMEGA di episode ke 5 atau 6 huehehehe

Dan untuk beberapa saran dan masukan akan saru pertimbangkan, untuk lemon akan muncul di chap depan wahahahaha /sutradara dikemplang XDv

Okeh kali ini gaya tulisan saru sangat aneh, jujur saru merasakannya ini pasti karena ngolah data skripsi ya ini pasti karena ngolah data /salahinData /digebuk

Episode ini episode yang teremejing yang pernah saru garap, hanya satu hari, satu hari pemirsah untuk menggarap episode ini /tebarkonfeti

Ya sudahlah dari pada saru cuap-cuap ga jelas, saru mau balik pacaran dulu dengan SPSS, selamat membaca X"D

 **Happy Reading, Happy Watching**

 **Salam cinta, ketjup basah**

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saruakira-**


	5. Claim ?

" _KUSO_!"

satu pukulan telak menghantam tiang koridor. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, kenapa ia begitu membawa perasaan. Belum lagi seharian ini sikapnya begitu aneh. Misalnya, lebih memilih untuk menggunakan toilet di gedung utara padahal kelasnya di gedung timur lalu, meninggalkan berkas penting untuk rapat hari ini didalam ruang belajar _condominium_ nya. Dan yang terburuk, ia sampai lupa untuk berseragam rapih. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak mengingatkan _resleting_ nya yang belum tertutup mungkin banyak Omega yang kebetulan berpapasan berjatuhan tak sadarkan diri, seperti dua Omega yang ditemuinya diparkiran sekolah, pingsan bersimbah darah. Bersyukur, _fabric_ dengan warna hitam melindungi _properti_ masa depannya dari terpaan angin dan mata jelalatan Omega labil. Jangan sampai _properti_ nya dilihat Omega lain, ini khusus Omega pirang yang sudah bersemayam dibelahan jiwanya. SHIT, Bukankah ia sudah berpisah dari si Omega pirang. Sasuke kembali uring-uringan.

Pintu utama gedung utara terlihat hanya berjarak lima puluh langkah. Di sepuluh langkah, Sasuke terhenti lantaran seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Yo, bocah ayam!" seringai kejam plus sadis mendominasi tertangkap _Onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah menghapus rekaman CCTV itu Deidara- _senpai_."

"Cih, aku tidak mempertanyakan soal rekaman yang melanggar hak asasi itu." Mencibir, Deidara mendekat. Menepuk-nepuk pundak terpaut sepuluh senti lebih tinggi dihadapannya seolah kawan yang sangat akrab. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku yang terdalam atas keputusanmu mencabut hak _mate_ terhadap sepupu tersayangku." Seulas senyum tulus tercetak.

Sasuke menatap datar pria dihadapannya, tak berniat membalas. Pelan, Omega itu maju memutus beberapa sentimeter, bisikannya terdengar seperti sepoi angin "Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan ganggu kembali kehidupan Naru-chan, walaupun paman dan bibi merestuimu, tapi aku tidak."

Deidara berbalik. Mengambil beberapa langkah panjang untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ia sengaja berpura-pura meminta izin ke toilet pada _sensei_ setelah melihat sosok pria dengan gaya rambut mencuat dibalik jendela kelasnya dilantai dua.

Sasuke terpaku, tak berniat saja mengucap didalam hati ' _Sialnya aku tidak bisa seperti itu.'_ Karena entah mengapa, tidak ada kebencian yang bisa Sasuke keruk didalam hatinya untuk Naruto.

.

.

 **Title :** BAD OMEGA

 **Genre :** Comedy, Romance, School-life

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, Shikamaru x Kiba, Neji x Gaara, Sasori x Deidara, Sakura x Hinata,

Kakashi x Iruka

 **Chapter :** 5

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha Jantan. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya?

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BAD OMEGA ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU] [Omegaverse]**

 **.**

.

Waktu telah bergerak kepukul dua belas siang ini. Maniknya terus memandangi sensei yang sibuk merangkai kata menjelaskan satu teori pembuktian asal muasal makhluk hidup. Sesekali sibuk menyalin tulisan sambung dipapan tulis ke dalam buku catatan. Sesekali surai coklatnya yang bertumpuk hingga leher menengok gelisah pintu belakang kelas, cemas dengan keadaan sahabat yang tak kunjung kembali. Kakinya menghentak pelan, pertanda begitu khawatir.

' _Kau kemana Naru-chan?'_

Kembali menulis pura-pura memperhatikan. Maniknya memandangi sensei bergantian dengan memandangi tiga jarum yang selalu berkejaran, berputar berkompetisi namun selalu dimenangkan jarum berwarna merah. Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran sensei dengan helaian protein yang sangat tipis berakhir. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya kompak memutar pensil untuk membunuh waktu. Mengapa waktu terasa begitu lambat sedangkan jantungnya terus berdegup begitu kencang. _'Ayolah aku ingin mencari Naru-chan!'_

.

Dengan langkah beringas, Iruka kembali menyapu jalanan. Terimakasih kepada Mizuki- _sensei_ yang menugaskannya untuk merekap data siswa disaat-saat genting. Langkah lebar diambil, jubah putih dengan lambang Konoha Gakuen pada kantung didada kanan bergesekan dengan _fabric_ celana. Iruka mendumel sepanjang jalan, lima menit lagi waktu istirahat dan itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Sasuke Uchiha dikelasnya. Karena bisa jadi si bocah Uchiha itu sudah berada entah dimana dan itu akan menyulitkan Iruka. Awas saja kau Mizuki- _sensei_ , Iruka dengan senang hati melakukan _circumcision_ yang kedua pada juniormu jika ia tidak berhasil menemukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke baru saja mendudukan diri pada kursinya, sebelum pintu kelas tergeser dengan paksa. Seluruh atensi penghuni kelas beralih pada sosok dengan luka melintang diwajahnya.

"Yare-yare, merindukan ku _dear_?" Pria didepan kelas mendekat, merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk "Baru aku tinggal sebentar, apa kau sudah tidak tahan,hm?"

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras berhasil merangsek pipi pria dengan rambut putih, _'mengapa begitu banyak penganggu hari ini!?'_ batin Iruka _gondok_. "Apa Sasuke Uchiha ada?" mengedar pandang, Iris Coklatnya menangkap bayangan remaja tanggung yang sedang duduk manis dikursinya. "Sasuke Uchiha ikut denganku ke klinik sekarang!" Perintahnya tegas.

Kakashi mengelus pipi yang baru saja dihadiahi _bogem_ penuh cinta. "Apa aku juga harus ikut, _dear_?"

Iruka menatap galak. "Kakashi-sensei tolong lanjutkan kembali pelajaran anda, dan saya mohon izin untuk membawa Sasuke Uchiha." Satu senyum sinis Iruka lemparkan "Saya permisi." kemudian menutup kembali pintu kelas setelah siswa berambut hitam berdiri disampingnya. Bunyi pintu yang terbanting mengagetkan seisi kelas dan membuat Sasuke berjengit disampingnya.

Kakashi _sweatdrop_ , sepertinya Omeganya sedang _sensi._ "Yare yare,Baiklah kita lanjutkan, Hyuuga baca halaman dua puluh."

.

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan pintu kayu dengan kaca satu sisi besar ditengahnya. Memandang sosok yang begitu dikenalnya meringkuk diatas ranjang berseprai putih. Sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, sosok yang begitu dicintainya meringkuk begitu rapuh. Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi pada mantan Omeganya. Satu sisi ia begitu gembira sang Omega sudah mendapatkan masa birahinya dan ini berarti tugasnya sebagai Alpha sejati yang sesungguhnya membantu Omeganya terlepas dari masa sulitnya–menanam benih pada Omega—akhirnya datang. Tetapi dilain sisi, Sasuke masih belum mampu untuk kembali membangun hubungan Alpha-Omega yang sehat dengan pria pirang yang kini mengerang. Satu sekat kasat mata seolah menahannya. Bagaimanapun dirinya sudah terlanjut sakit. SHIT, kenapa ia begitu membawa perasaan.

Iruka menghela nafas. Entah mengapa pengakuan siswa dihadapannya begitu menohok, seolah ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya yang paling dalam, inikah yang dirasakan Naruto? Sakit hati karena putus cinta, remaja pirang itu sungguh dengan baik menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi keluarganya, mohon maaf sudah menarikmu kesini."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tak bergeming dari posisinya. Menahan diri untuk tidak merangsek masuk, memeluk posesif, menguatkan dan memuaskan Omega dihadapannya. Mengabaikan tugas yang seharusnya dijalankannya sebagai Alpha.

"Kau boleh pergi Uchiha, kebetulan sudah waktunya Istirahat." Iruka mempersilahkan Sasuke meninggalkan klinik sambil mencari nomor telepon kediaman Uzumaki.

"Hn, Saya permisi Iruka-sensei." Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengangguk memberi hormat sebelum beranjak.

.

"Iruka-sensei." Pintu klinik digeser menampilkan pria manis dengan _tattoo_ segitiga dibalik pintu.

"Ah Kiba, ada apa, apa kau sakit?" Iruka menengok dari kursi beroda empat yang didudukinya dibelakang meja kerja, menebar senyum ramah.

Kiba menggeleng, "Aku mencari Naru-chan, apa ia disini?"

"Ya Naruto disini, ia sedang tidur sekarang." Iruka beranjak, mengembalikan buku catatan harian klinik pada rak kayu disampingnya. Melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat pada Kiba untuk mendekat dan mengikutinya. "Kau pasti khawatir ya dengan keadaan Naruto?"

Kiba mengangguk, masih mengikuti Iruka-sensei. Kemudian mereka berhenti didepan ruang khusus.

"Ia kedapatan _Heat-Cycle_ nya tiba-tiba." Iruka memandang lembut sosok pirang dihadapannya yang tertidur pulas dibalik kaca pintu. "Aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya untuk menjemput Naruto."

"Astaga." Kiba terkejut, pantas saja tadi pagi sahabatnya begitu gelisah. "Keluarganya?" Kiba melirik Iruka. "Um—apa Sensei sudah tahu kalau Naru-chan tidak memiliki Alpha lagi?"

Iruka balas mengangguk. "Waktu istirahat hampir habis, sebaiknya kau kembali Kiba, kau bisa menjenguk Naruto sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit Sensei, tolong jaga Naru-chan" Kiba membungkuk dan perlahan undur diri.

.

Di dalam kelas, Sasuke terpekur. Memandang kosong layar _PC_ dihadapannya. Terpaku pada satu titik, sementara pikirannya bagaikan lensa konvergen. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang membuat dirinya begitu apatis. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Selama tujuh belas tahun Sasuke selalu bisa mengontrol dirinya, menjaga dirinya membentuk benteng dari virus penyakit anak _gaul_ masa kini – _galau_ — bukankah jika di salah satu anime yang ditonton adik sepupunya nama Sasuke adalah nama seorang ninja gagah nan tampan yang begitu mempesona dan berani bertarung demi mendapatkan pengakuan dari sosok pirang yang selama ini ia cintai diam-diam. Dirinya bukanlah seorang _super hero_ dari negeri selatan jepang bernama _**G*lau-Man**_ yang setiap hari selalu galau. Sial, satu Omega pirang dengan sejuta pesonanya sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan pertahanan yang sudah mendarah daging. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau mendengus terus dari pagi, ada apa sasuke?" Sakura yang jarak kursinya paling dekat dengan Sasuke menegur.

"Dia sedang patah hati" sambar Neji sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas "Sudah kubilang kau salah paham Sasuke, kau harus dengar apa yang Naru—"

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi." Belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan bicaranya Sasuke menyela lebih gesit.

Tiba-tiba dari arah utara Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji dikejutkan dengan satu pointer terbang bebas tepat mengenai kepala Shikamaru yang tertidur.

SLAP

"Sasuke, Neji dan Sakura bisakah kalian diam, dan Shikamaru apa kau sudah sampai di surga?" setengah tersenyum, Kakashi- _sensei_ menampakan kepalan tangannya.

' _GULP'_ serempak keki ditempat. Hanya Shikamaru yang bergeming, entah tetap tidur atau tak sadarkan diri.

.

Bandara Internasional Narita dengan segala hiruk pikuknya. Suara langkah kaki yang berpacu dengan waktu keberangkatan, suara desing mesin pesawat hingga suara operator yang mengingatkan jadwal keberangkatan tak luput dari pendengarannya.

Satu tas besar dengan aplikasi roda tertarik pelan. Dipaksa menggilas keramik yang susah payah digosok halus _cleaning-boy_. Hampir dua tahun meninggalkan negeri kelahiran, ini hari pertama ia mendaratkan kakinya di jepang. Perjalanan yang melelahkan. Kalau saja berita tak mengenakan yang dikabarkan sepupunya dua hari lalu, barangkali ia tidak akan mengangkat kaki dari _Princeton University_ sampai _studi_ nya selesai. Terimakasih pada sepupu tercinta ia sampai harus mengambil cuti sepuluh hari.

" _Aniki_ pulang, _my precious Otouto_ ~" satu garis tipis melengkung tertarik otot pipi, mempesona beberapa Omega yang tak sengaja bersitatap.

.

Kiba sudah merapihkan peralatan sekolahnya lima menit yang lalu, bersiap untuk menjenguk kembali sahabatnya. Tas hitam berlambang Konoha Gakuen tersampir apik di bahu kanannya, sambil memasukan kembali kursi pada meja belajar. Kakinya menapaki lantai yang setiap hari dilewati. Mengangguk ketika berpapasan dengan _senpai_ atau teman seangkatan.

Kiba menganti sepatu ruangan dengan sepatu kets tanpa tali. Menutup kembali loker dan harus dikejutkan dengan pria dengan kuncir ala daun nanas menatapnya dengan malas.

"Huwaaaaa, kau mengagetkanku Shika!" Kiba cemberut. Mengusap-usap dadanya karena jantungnya hampir lepas.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Pria dihadapannya menyengir. "Kau harus baca ini." Shikamaru merogoh kantung celananya, _Gadget_ canggih dengan fitur _flip_ dibuka. Menekan _tap tap_ beberapa kali sampai _aplikasi_ menggunakan kuota _**L*NE**_ terbuka. "Ini."

Telepon selular Shikamaru berganti alih. Kiba membaca baik-baik deretan huruf yang tertera pada layar _LCD_. Raut mukanya berubah sepersekian detik usai membaca pesan. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?!"

Shikamaru membuang nafas panjang "Mana ku tahu, mendokusai." kemudian menguap lebar.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang juga, astaga kita belum membereskan rumah dan karena ulahmu aku tidak bisa bangun pagi untuk membersihkan kamar!" Kiba mengomel, menarik lengan Shikamaru sekuat tenaga untuk segera pulang. Shikamaru menurut membiarkan Omeganya mengajaknya berlari ala film india. Susah payah Kiba menyeret Shikamaru, yang diseret malah senyum-senyum sumringah pasang tampang semesum-mesumnya akibat pantat _semok_ favoritnya bergoyang dengan irama satu-dua-satu-dua.

Seketika Kiba berhenti baru saja teringat niat tulusnya untuk menjenguh Naruto. "Ah! Sebelumnya kita ke klinik dulu!." Kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan meninggalkan si rusa malas.

"Hoi, _Dear_!" mendengus, terpaksa harus berlari-lari kecil "Mendokusai."

.

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas OSIS. Jarinya lincah mengetik alphabet yang disusun sedemikian rupa. Sasuke selalu bisa memilih diksi dengan kosakata yang sempurna. Sepuluh jarinya menyapu deretan keyboard _qwerty_ , sesekali menyeruput kopi yang baru saja dibelinya dari _**finding machine.**_

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mendengarkan rekaman ini?" Neji meletakkan laporan anggaran yang dilaporkan tiap klub ekstrakurikuler untuk kegiatan _Bunkasai_ disudut meja Sasuke.

"Hn."

Neji mendengus. "Baiklah, jangan menyesal atau menyalahkanku jika Alpha diluar sana begitu beruntung mendapatkan Naruto." bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Shikamaru sudah memeriksa laporan anggaran, kau tinggal tanda tangani, aku pulang dulu." Neji melangkah pergi.

"Hn."

BLAM

Pintu tertutup rapat. Ruangan sunyi senyap hanya suara ketikan samar terdengar. Berhenti sejenak Sasuke melirik map yang diletakan Neji disudut meja, diatasnya satu _Recorder_ canggih tergeletak.

.

"Iruka-sensei aku bisa menunggu keluargaku datang, sensei bisa pulang lebih dulu." Naruto tersenyum canggung, menahan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya gila.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Iruka tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap helaian pirang Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja sensei, percayalah." Mncoba meyakinkan Sensei dihadapannya "Kurasa obatnya sudah bekerja, setidaknya ini bisa menahanku sampai keluargaku datang hehe." Naruto nyengir lebar. "Selain itu, aku tidak mau besok diberi PR yang banyak oleh Kakashi-sensei." Naruto begidik ngeri begitu saphirenya menatap pria dengan rambut putih keabuan bersender di tembok luar. Naruto bisa merasakan aura jahat disekitarnya.

Iruka berbalik, menatap tajam Alphanya yang bersender dan seolah tak terjadi apapun hanya memasang wajah _watados._ "Cih."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sensei."

Menghela nafas, Iruka bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, tapi ingat jika sesuatu terjadi, kau harus hubungi aku." mengusap lembut kepala belakang Naruto. "Aku pulang, jaga dirimu oke, jangan lupa kunci pintu ini sampai orang tuamu datang." NAruto mengangguk cepat. Iruka pamit, menutup kembali pintu ruangan khusus. Menghampiri Alphanya dan setelahnya hanya adegan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang meringkuk memegangi bagian selatannya yang baru saja terkena tendangan super cinta dari Iruka- _sensei_ yang Naruto lihat _._

Naruto berbaring, menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya menembus ruang waktu. Pertamakalinya ia mengalami siklus ini dan pertamakalinya ia dicampakan. Mengapa hari ini begitu sial. Padahal baru saja ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu hatinya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke, apa pria itu menyesal sudah mencampakan dirinya?

Baru saja Naruto hendak memejamkan matanya, telpon genggamnya bordering nyaring. Buru-buru Naruto angkat tanpa melihat nama si penelepon yang tertera dilayar. "Ya halo?"

"Dobe—"

DEG

Bagaikan tersengat listrik , satu suara familiar berhasil membuat tubuhnya menegang dihujani ribuan _volt_ aliran listrik kasat mata. Naruto segera membenahi posisi, duduk diranjang. _Jackpot!._ _Saphire_ nya membola, Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu kaca hanya berjarak tak sampai dua meter. Telepon seluler ditahan menempel pada telinga kananya, sementara _Onyx_ nya hanya menatap datar pria pirang yang tampak terkejut.

"A-apa kabar Uchiha-san?" Naruto merutuki suaranya yang bergetar.

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke masih setia dengan posenya yang tadi.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau ada disini Uchiha-san, a-apa kau sakit perut?" Beberapa bulir keringat menetes. _'Gyaaaaaaaaa suara apa itu dattebayo!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sekali lagi Sasuke acuh, memilih untuk tetap pada pose yang tadi. urat imajiner berkedut riang didahi Naruto.

"I-iruka-Sensei sudah pulang, mungkin kau bisa mengambil obat di kotak obat."

Hening.

"GYAAAAA! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU INGINKAN TEME CABUL!?" hilang sudah kesabar, Naruto berdiri di atas ranjang mengepal-ngepal tangannya keudara. "SANA KAU PU—"

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu." Sasuke berbicara selempeng-lempengnya

Naruto berhenti berteriak "—ukh" rona mera tercetak jelas dikedua pipinya, memilih kembali duduk manis diranjang. "Ka-kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya jika kau tidak mau berbicara."

"Jangan, biarkan seperti ini, setidaknya aku merasa benar-benar berada disampingmu."

Naruto terdiam, menunduk malu. SHIT. sejak kapan ia seperti Omega labil yang _kesem-sem_ kebelet kawin.

.

Minato baru saja menyelesaikan _shooting_ iklan salah satu produk makanan bersama istrinya. Puluhan _missed call_ dan pesan dari asisten pribadi memenuhi beranda _gadget_ nya. Satu pesan dibuka langsung membuatnya jantungan. Buru-buru ia memboyong Kushina pergi.

"Minato, hei ada apa?" Kushina mensejajarkan langkahnya "Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Minato mengangguk ketika bertemu beberapa staff. "Sudah cepat, nanti aku jelaskan dimobil." Berhenti sejenak, menatap Kushina. "Pantas kau lama." Minato mendengus tersadar kalau Kushina masih menggenakan gaun pernikahan untuk _properti_ iklan. "Pegangan yang erat."

HUP

Dengan mudah Minato mengendong Kushina "Kyaaaaa, Minato turunkan aku!" teriak Kushina mengaitkan tangannya pada leher Minato.

.

Sasuke tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ber- _onani_ , seingatnya kegiatan itu lebih sedikit berisik dibandingkan dengan kondisinya saat ini. _Akward_ , mungkin istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan. Seorang Omega pirang yang tak bisa dipungkiri begitu ia cintai kini mengerang dihadapannya, meringkuk didalam selimut sambil sesekali memanggil namanya.

Naruto tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ber- _onani,_ seingatnya ia belum pernah melakukan hal menjijikan itu selama ini ia begitu sibuk dengan hobinya—memukuli orang hingga babak belur— dan sekarang, entah ia belajar dari mana, tangannya dengan berani mengusap lembut bagian selatannya. Dan itu dilakukan dihadapan Mantan Alpha. Seolah tak peduli sambungan telepon yang tergeletak dilantai masih menyala, ia berani mendesahkan nama Sasuke.

SIAL SIAL SIAL

Maki Sasuke dan Naruto dalam hati, menghina-hina takdir yang begitu mempermainkan. Seharusnya tak begini. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah memasuki Naruto dan mengkalimnya, bukan berdiri didepan pintu kaca dengan tampang terbego yang pernah Sasuke tampilkan sambil menyaksikan Omega yang begitu menggoda iman mengerang mendesah memanggil namamu dan begitu tersiksa dengan kulit bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras bergesekan dengan _fabric_.

Dan seharusnya Naruto sudah terbebas, karena hentakan Sasuke pada pinggulnya. Bukan karena dua jarinya yang sudah berani mengorek-ngorek bagian belakang tubuhnya. "Nghhh Teme—mmmh"

Ragu, antara menutup sepihak sambungan line diseberang atau menikmati desahan yang selama ini hanya muncul dimimpi basahnya tapi harus tersiksa dengan bagian bawahnya yang memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Sa-sasuke." Naruto tersengal, mengatur nafasnya putus-putus. "A-Aku mencintaimu.". Naruto membuka selembar kain yang menutup tubuhnya, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan begitu menggoda berucap tulus akan perasaannya terhadap pria dihapannya.

Onyxnya membulat, telepon genggam tergantung disamping tubuh. Secepat kilat, Sasuke menerjang tubuh yang lebih pendek dihadapannya. Naruto merentangkan tangannya, menerima Sasuke yang kini jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke—" Ia berbisik pelan "Klaim diriku" kepala pirangnya pasrah tersandar pada pundak lebar Sasuke. Sikapnya yang bar-bar, keras kepala dan sulit diatur ia buang jauh-jauh. Dihadapan Sasuke, ia berusaha menjadi Omega sejati.

Aroma feromon menyeruak, dengan rakus Sasuke hidu. Begitu memabukkan, hasratnya mengelevasi, kejantanannya semakin mengeras.

Pelukan itu terlepas, Sasuke memandang air muka Naruto, seolah ingin menyelam kedasar hatinya. _Onyx_ nya memandang pantulan dirinya dibalik lautan biru tertutup kabut nafsu. Keduanya terpaku, membiarkan afeksi cinta menyisip. Sampai wajah tegas itu memiring, mengecup lembut seolah dihadapkan pada kaca rapuh. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berciuman. Perlahan Sasuke menuntut, me _rapel_ jatah ciuman yang hampir dua belas jam tak ia rasakan. Naruto menurut. Seolah terbiasa, Naruto tahu kapan waktunya bibirnya mengatup atau terbuka. Sasuke memeluk lidah Naruto, menyesap _saliva_ semanis madu secandu _heroine._

Naruto begitu pasrah, dengan lihai Sasuke mengigit-gigit bagian paha dalamnya. Entah kapan posisinya bisa berubah seperti ini, satu ayunan Sasuke berhasil mendorong Naruto untuk berbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungannya.

Naruto tersentak, bagian bawahnya sudah dilahap Sasuke "Te-Teme ja-jangan a-aku aahhhhhh!" tubuh Naruto mengejang beberapakali, mengeluarkan hasratnya dan semuanya ditelan Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak, menyisir rambutnya yang basah kebelakang. Lidahnya menjilat sisa Naruto di ujung bibirnya. Kancing seragam yang sudah terbuka mengekspos dada bidang dan otot perutnya yang begitu sempurna berkilat terkena bias cahaya. Dua lututnya menumpu paha Naruto memposisikannya sedemikian rupa agar mudah dimasuki.

Buru-buru ia melepas ikat pinggang, menurukan resleting. Rasa sesak perlahan menghilang, kejantanannya yang keras tersapu angin lembut. Naruto bergeming, hanya bisa pasrah melihat ukuran dua kali lipat dari miliknya. Peduli setan dirinya sudah kepalang nafsu.

Sasuke mengecup beberapakali bibir ranum dibawahnya sebelum satu ciuman panjang mendominasi. Lidahnya berputar memeluk lidah Naruto. Menyapu habis segala sesuatu didalamnya. Temponya semakin cepat seiring dengan tangan Naruto yang akhirnya merengkuh leher Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam kejantanannya, membantunya untuk masuk. Sementara satu tangannya mengusap lembut bibir merah yang benar-benar merah. Satu benang tipis terputus, keduanya menatap menyelam masing-masing manik sang _Mate._ Sasuke membisikan sebuah kata, Naruto meleleh dibuatnya.

Tulang selangka Naruto tak luput dari kecupan Sasuke, Sasuke memberi tanda disekitar leher dan tulang selangka Naruto, sambil tangannya membantu juniornya untuk masuk. Kepalanya sudah masuk sedikit, Naruto mengernyit mencengkram erat punggung Sasuke yang terlapis kemeja transparan basah oleh keringat.

"Nghhh Te-teme sakit." Naruto mengejam kuat.

"Tahan Dobe, sebentar lagi aku masuk—" Sasuke bersiap menghentak pinggulnya,

DUAK

"YAK CUKUP SAMPAI DISITU!" Satu pukulan dari dua telapak tangan yang dikaitkan telak mengenai titik vital pada leher Sasuke.

Sasuke terjerembab, junirnya terpeleset jauh beberapa senti dari lubang hangat Omeganya. Sambil mengusap lehernya yang cenat-cenut Sasuke membanting kepalanya hendak protes sebelum Omega imutnya memanggil pria kurang ajar dengan panggilan yang begitu mengagetkan.

"ANIKI?!"

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **Next on**

" _Ternyata kau adiknya ?!"_

 _._

 **Glossary :**

 **G*lau-Man :** tokoh dari cerita fiksi karangan bang Ockto dan bang Ino, karena belum dapat ijin jadi disensor #sensorgakniat #plaak :"D

 **L*NE :** __salah satu aplikasi bertukar pesan, video call, foto dll kembangan negri sakura, sekali lagi karena belum dapat ijin jadi disensor :"Dv

 **Finding Machine :** mesin jualan.

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **| arun errol | SayuriDaiseijou | Vilan616| dianarositadewi4 | Kuro Moony Chan | Meli793 | IfUchiha | ChulZzinPang | Zora Fujoushi | Habibah794 | d14napink | Aiko Vallery | Xhavier rivanea huges | kimjaejoong309 | gyumin4ever | Harpairy | Nikeisha Farras | Dark | Vipris | NN | HitsugayaFreya | .777 | chipana | Gie407 | stlvyesung | youngnoona | Eun810 | L | reiasia95 | versetta | shirota strain | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | Rara | Guest 1 | SkyKin9 | hyunnie02 | Guest 2 | nazuchi ritsu | Kuroi Sora18 | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | UruRuBaek | ChaaChulie247 | Lusy922 | melmichaelis | Ge-Chan } Novalia Airis | uzumakinamikazehaki |miira | YuRhachan | askasufa | Miyamada |UchihaUzumaki | reina putri | Moemoe Ruki | uzumakiey resty tafrijian | wenyputri9 | ren | choikim1310 | AkarisaRuru | femix**

 **(** _ **maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, sutradara hanya manusia biasa yang ngship SasuNaru #plaaak)**_

 _ **p.s terimakasih atas semua review berupa saran dan kritik atau kata-kata "lanjuuut" mohon maaf review belum sempat saru balas, tapi sudah saru baca. Aku terharu :")**_

 _ **Welcome New Reader and New Watcher~ salam cintaaah mumumu :***_

 **Author's note :**

SARU GALAAAOOOOOOOO, berkali-kali saya memperkosa SPSS dan hasilnya ia tidak kunjung bunting pemirsah huhuhuhu :"D

Adakah yang bisa membantu saru? Ayo kita bondage SPSS bersama-sama #sutradaramavok #abaikan

Yak halo bertemu lagi dengan Saru, maaf kalau updatenya lama, di RL sedang banyak tugas dan project selain itu interestnya sekatang lebih ke comish atau buat doujin hehe

Untuk episode ini saru gak baca ulang, jadi hanya _take_ sekali dan tidak di rewatch dahulu. Jadi kalau banyak adegan yang aneh mohon dimaklumi, saru butuh beta reader sepertinya. Beta reader yang juga bisa ng-beta doujin :"D #maruuuuk

Lalu untuk bagian lemon saru hanya remake dari fanfiksi lain mwehehehe~ #ketawasetan

Berharap dapat menghibur dan kalian dapat menikmatinya, AMIIIIIN

Akhir kata, nanti beli doujin SasuNaru buatan Saru yak jadinya tahun 2040 BEHAHAHAHA#digaploook

Ya sudahlah,

 **Happy Reading, Happy Watching**

 **Salam cinta, ketjup basah**

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saruakira-**


	6. Kyuubi and Memories

Melepas jaket, ia membungkus tubuh adiknya memastikan terlindungi sehelai kain untuk menghindari tatapan super _horny_ dari siluman ayam dihadapannya.

"Kyuu-Nii." Lirih Naruto, wajahnya merona hebat. Bagaimanapun kepergok melakukan anu-anu sangat memalukan apalagi dengan kakak sendiri, rasanya Naruto ingin menyeret Sasuke ke KUA terdekat supaya adegan anu-anu tadi bisa dimaklumi. Buru-buru Naruto membuang jauh niatan masa depannya, wajah _tan_ -nya makin dihiasi rona merah.

"Hm?" Kyuubi tersenyum lembut memandang penuh tanya pada adiknya. Naruto menggeleng, meremat halus _fabric_ dari kaus yang dikenakan Kyuubi, membawa kepala pirangnya untuk menghidu aroma khas Aniki-nya. "Tidak apa-apa, ada Nii-san disini." Mengecup lembut dengan usapan halus dipunggung Naruto, kebiasaan Kyuubi saat menenangkan adik bungsunya.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuubi membawa Naruto dalam gendonganya. Kyuubi berhenti sesaat. Ekor matanya menangkap bocah dengan rambut sedikit mencuat. Wajah bocah itu begitu familiar baginya.

"O-Oy kau—ma-maksudku Aniki—" Sasuke menghadang Kyuubi, tak peduli pakaiannya yang begitu berantakan dengan juniornya yang mengintip ditengah resleting celana yang terbuka. "Aku Alpha Naruto, dan aku yang akan membawa Naruto pulang."

Naruto merona. Kyuubi mendelik "Hoo, rupanya kau Alpha adikku?" _Crimson_ nya menelanjangi tubuh Sasuke. "Kuakui tubuhmu bagus, tapi kelakuanmu sangat sangat tidak beretika." Kyuubi membenahi posisi Naruto dalam gendongannya "Aku tidak setuju kau jadi Alpha adikku." Melengos, tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan dengan pria dibelakangnya.

"A-aniki, kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda dan jangan panggil aku Aniki, aku bukan kakakmu."

"Hoi—A-aniki maksudku hei tunggu dulu, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Sasuke menahan lengan kyuubi "Kami para Uchiha selalu berpikir rasional, jadi—"

"Uchiha?" kyuubi menengok, matanya memincing tajam, mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Bulir keringat menetes didahi Sasuke, begitu gugup dipandangi tajam oleh calon kakak iparnya. "Apa kau punya kakak laki-laki?"

"Hn?" alis Sasuke menukik heran "Ya aku punya."

"Ahh, ternyata kau adiknya ya? Uchiha Itachi. kau adiknya bukan?"

Sasuke terkejut orang dihadapannya ini mengenal Itachi. "Hn" sasuke mengangguk ragu.

Kyuubi tersenyum, "Aaah, karena kau adikknya Itachi—" Senyumnya makin mengembang.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya merasa hubungannya akan direstui, tak menyangka baru kali ini statusnya sebagai adik Itachi membawanya pada keberuntungan. Membuat catatan kecil dalam kepalanya, esok ia akan mentraktir Itachi.

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut, tak lama seringai kejam plus wajah sadis mendominasi tertangkap lensa Sasuke "—Kau. Tidak. Kuizinkan. Untuk. Menemui. Naruto. Lagi." Kyuubi berbalik meninggalkan sasuke yang masih berantakan.

Saat itu pisau kasat mata menembus jantung Sasuke.

JLEB!

' _Sakitnya tuh disini—'_ Batin Sasuke memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dada kirinya, ngenes.

Tau begini langsung terobos saja tadi, sesalnya menyusul.

.

.

 **Title :** BAD OMEGA

 **Genre :** Comedy, Romance, School-life

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, Shikamaru x Kiba, Neji x Gaara, Sasori x Deidara, Sakura x Hinata, Kakashi x Iruka, Itachi x Kyuubi(Kurama)

 **Chapter :** 6

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha Jantan. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya?

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BAD OMEGA ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU] [Omegaverse]**

 **.**

.

Setengah dua malam.

Deidara terbangun dari tidur pulasnya dengan badan remuk, rambut acak-acakan dan tubuh sepolos kertas. Ia lalu duduk diam, memandangi kamar kosong yang begitu ia hafal dihadapannya. Mata sayunya berkedip beberapakali sebelum menunduk menatap lengan dan paha dalamnya penuh dengan bulatan merah. _'Ah nyamuk disini benar-benar ganas'_ menguap lebar sampai-sampai tangan kanannya hanya menutupi sebagian mulutnya yang terbuka. Entah tuhan sedang berbaik hati atau ingin menguji, sekejap alam sadarnya mengirim cepat _impuls_ pada saraf otonomnya.

 _Aquamarine_ nya terbuka sempurna. Ingatan enam jam lalu begitu nyata. Deidara membanting kepalanya, menatap galak pada pemuda yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

BUUGGHH

Satu tendangan maha dahsyat kanjeng ratu Deidara berhasil mendarat pada punggung Sasori, membuat tubuhnya terpelanting seperti gasing, berputar tiga kali dan mendarat mulus dilantai. Sasori terbangun dengan tidak elitnya.

Aura hitam menguar, Deidara menatap tajam Sasori.

"Tu-tunggu dulu dear, aku bisa jelaskan ini semua—"

Dedidara menuruni ranjang, menghapus beberapa senti antara keduanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. Pandangannya beralih pada bagian selatan tubuhnya, cairan kental merembes dari lubang _anus_ nya melewati paha mulus dan berakhir pada karpet beludru dipijakannya.

Sasori meneguk _saliva_ , antara nafsu kepengen anu-anu lagi atau keselamatan nyawanya. Untuk sekarang anu-anu mungkin yang terbaik, hey _morning sex_ bukankah itu nikmat, Sasori _kepengen nyoba_.

"Kau—" mengepal tangan, Deidara sudah siap dalam mode _berserk_ nya.

BUUUGHHH. Satu tendangan, Sasori terjerunuk.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN KELUARKAN DIDALAM!"

BUAAGH. Injak. Sasori harus menahan sakit yang teramat pada perut berototnya.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU HAMIL, BODOOOH?!"

DUAAAAK. Tindih, tampar.

"APA KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB HAAAH?!"

Deidara lepas kendali.

Sasori tersenyum, seakan terbiasa menghadapi segala macam perlakuan Omeganya tercinta. Jemari terulur menggapai rahang dihadapannya, satu usapan lembut dipipi Deidara. "Tentu saja, aku akan tanggung jawab, kau ini kan duniaku, _my sweet prince~"_ punggung tangan terkecup, Sasori tersenyum seraya terbujur dilantai, menghadap kegelapan, segalanya menjadi samar dan gelap.

"Sas-Sasori?!" Deidara panik. "Sa-saso- _kuuuuun_ jangan tinggalkan akuuuu!" kemudian meraung sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasori hingga kepalanya terpentuk-pentuk lantai.

 _Poor_ Sasori.

Setidaknya dia sudah melaksanakan tugas yang diembannya dari Sasuke, besok ia akan menagih _reward_ yang dijanjikan. Sepuluh lembar foto Deidara dengan pose luar biasa menggairahkan.

.

Kyuubi memelorotkan tubuhnya diranjang sambil menjalin sepuluh jemari, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Sudah pukul dua malam, tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah tapi pikirannya tak mau diajak kompromi. Untuk malam ini Kyuubi terjangkit _insomnia._

Terpekur diranjang, _crimson_ nya menghampa, pikirannya menjelajah ruang waktu. Tanpa disadari kuku ibu jarinya sudah digigiti sedari tadi, kebiasaan jika ia mengingat sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak menyenangkan. Kyuubi menggeser lututnya mendekat, merapatkan kedua paha pada dada bidangya, tertunduk dalam mencoba mende _frag_ otaknya yang dengan kurang ajar kembali memutar memori terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Lagi, ia terhempas mundur. Tubuhnya menggigil mengingat hari itu hingga kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mengusap –usap lengan berharap tercipta kalor yang akan sedikit menghangatkannya.

Perlahan hanya terdengar sengalan nafas. Kyuubi melupakan janjinya untuk tak menangisi pria brengsek itu lagi. Tapi bagaimana tak menangis. Luka itu terlalu besar , setiap ia mengingat pria itu serasa satu poci besar perasan air jeruk tertuang pada lukanya yang menganga. Begitu sakit, begitu perih.

Bertahun-tahun mencoba membuangnya, mengacuhkannya dan melupakannya. Tapi tetap percuma. Sepercuma membuang garam ke laut. Sepercuma menambah gula pada sirup. Sepercuma **memecahkan gelas agar tidak ramai, biar tidak mengaduh sampai gaduh*.**

Kyuubi meratap.

Meratapi nasibnya, meratapi keputusannya, meratapi takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan pria itu hingga tercipta kenangan terburuk sepanjang dua puluh satu umurnya.

Ah, kenangannya dengan pria itu memang selalu buruk.

.

\- LIME WARNING-

 _Tak berusaha mengurangi kecepatan hentakannya, sekalipun partnernya memohon, ia semakin menambah tempo. Mengobrak abrik, mengacak-acak, memporak-porandakan. Berkali-kali menubrukan diri hingga pria dibawahnya mengerang, mendesah, melenguh._

 _Jemarinya menjalin lima jari dibawahnya, memilinnya menjadi jalinan simfoni yang membentuk nada cinta bercampur hasrat dan emosi. Dipertemukan takdir yang telah tertulis dalam catatan tuhan. Seribu ucapan diselingi erangan atas namanya menggema. Gaungnya sampai di dalam hati, mengetuk-ngetuk menimbulkan detakan tak beraturan. Mencipta gairah._

" _Sasu—ke—nnnhhh—ahh!"_

 _Mata birunya memandang sayu, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi dengan beberapa helaian hitam yang menempel lengket. "A-aku—n—ahh!"_

 _Mata hitamnya terbuka ketika impulsnya menangkap sentuhan pada pipinya. Satu tangan menopang berat tubuh, satunya lagi begitu posesif menjalin jemari. Sementara bagian selatannya terlalu sibuk memanja, ia menunggu matenya Omeganya oasisnya mengaduh._

" _A-ku ahh me—" Naruto melanjutkan, Sasuke menunggu, hingga— "Men—"_

"— _Aku akan MENCINCANGMU BOCAH AYAM!"_

 _Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terangkat, juniornya mau tak mau terlepas, padahal sedikit lagi, knotnya bahkan sudah berkedut. Sasuke protes tapi tak jadi karena nyalinya ciut bahkan juniornya ikut menciut begitu onyxnya menatap setan merah dengan wajah menyeramkan siap memotong sesuatu yang sudah dipotong saat Sasuke kecil dulu karena sudah berani anu-anu dengan adiknya tercinta._

" _Se-SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

\- LIME END -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke terbangun, refleks terduduk dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal. Baru kali ini mimpi indahnya dengan Omega tercinta berakhir tragis.

"Kuso!" ia meremat selimut, melampiaskan kekesalan dan rasa frustasinya karena birahinya tak tersampaikan. Padahal mimpi itu satu-satunya jalan dirinya menganu-anu Naruto. "Sial, sial sial, SIALAN KAU KYUUBI-ANIKI!" Sasuke merutuk-rutuk, menendang bantal bulu angsanya hingga ter-ongok disudut kamar. "Awas saja, dengan pesonaku kau akan menyerahkan sendiri Naruto padaku. Pfft- fufufu-fuAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa puas dengan rencana yang terlintas diotaknya.

"Tunggu abang Suke, Naru. Lain kali, abang tidak akan membuang-buang bibit masa depan ini sia-sia. Abang akan tanam bibit didalam rahimmu, kita akan bercocok tanam bersama." Sasuke menyengir lebar, ia sudah gila, gila karena cintanya yang menyembur-nyembur dengan deras seperti lumpur lapindo.

Ah, Sasuke teringat sebelum menjalankan rencanya, pagi-pagi ia akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Aniki bodohnya.

.

Naruto terbangun begitu langit masih dihiasi tinta hitam. Obat yang diberikan Anikinya masih mampu menahan luapan hasratnya. Sesaat ia melamun, menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum memori kejadian di klinik sekolah dengan nakal mengintip. Wajahnya merona hebat.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu pasti bukan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi begitu jalang, menggoda Teme brengsek itu dengan tampang super horror—menggairahkan— yang bahkan tak pernah Naruto buat sebelumnya. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia diperlakukan seperti barang, dibuang dan seenaknya diambil kembali jika dirasa masih dibutuhkan. _SHIT_ , Hormon dan masa _Heat_ nya.

Bertekad jika masa sialnya ini berakhir ia akan membuat perhitungan pada Teme sok ganteng itu. Menghajar habis-habisan hingga ia mau diajak kawin ke KUA— _'Eh bu-bukan ma-maksudnya—'_ Merona, Naruto menggeleng kuat, apa-apaan pikirannya itu. Pasti ada yang salah dengan otaknya, Pasti!

Sial Teme dengan sejuta pesonanya.

"AKU BENCI TEMEEE BRENGSEK SOK GANTENG TAPI NGANGENIN SIAAAAAAAAl !"

SHIT, hormon dan masa _heat_ nya berhasil membuat Naruto berubah kepribadian.

.

 _Dinner_ itu tidak terjadi, cincin itu tak tersemat, empat tahun terlewat penuh sesal. Hatinya masih cukup peka untuk mengirimkan sinyal perlakuan terhadap pria itu sangat keterlaluan. Cincin diujung jarinya terputar, ia duduk mengahadap jendela. Menatap kosong dengan tangisan bisu. Air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Tanpa isakan, tanpa sengalan hanya air mata yang terus turun.

"Ra—Gomen—"

.

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **Next on**

" _Jangan mendekat! Kuperingatkan untuk tidak mendekat brengsek!"_

 _._

 _._

 ***parody AADC 1 X"DD**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Haruko Namikaze | Guest | pain rikudo | Haehyuk932 | Wu Zi Rae KTS | pipipip | l | zee | yanchoco | anonymous | L | Guest | irenfara | hatakehanahungry | naru chan | yuyu | YuRhachan | HyugaRasetsugma | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Ay | shiraishi connan | choikim1310 | Katsuki12 | reina | chipana | cheonsa-chan | Uzumaki Peince Dobe-Nii | Dwi618 | kimjaejoong309 | KJhwang | URuRuBaek | gici love sasunaru | BlueSky04 | Harpaairiry | dianarositadewi4 | melani. | Ruru | Moemoe Ruki | Meli Channie | shima | Nikeisha Farras | Guest | RizkaSukaSN | hyunnie02 | ichigostrawberry-nyan | Guest | Aiko Vallery | gyumin4ever | ilmmimi | Dewi15 | Terongnya Sasuke (like this name wkwk) | ChulZzinPang | Guest | uzumakiey resty tafrijian | lusy jaeger ackerman | akara satsuki | askasufa | Yukayu Zuki | Elysifujo | IfUchiha | Novalia Airis | Guestnya guest | .777 |reiasia95 | ilma | versetta | AkarisaRuru | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | uzumakinamikazehaki | andiiramayana liaajahfujo | Kamira Fujika | youngnoona | Habibah794 | Eun810**

 **(** _ **maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, sutradara hanya manusia biasa yang ngship SasuNaru #plaaak)**_

 _ **Welcome New Reader and New Watcher~ salam cintaaah mumumu :***_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan dan terus mendukung saru, terimakasih banyak :***_

 _ **/ciumin atu-atu/**_

 **Author's note :**

Bekerja ternyata lebih sibuk melebihin saat menjadi mahasiswa, maaf menunggu lama. Sasru terlalu hanyut bekerja, sampai kemarin iseng baca doujin yang apdet kenapa banyak yang temanya Omegaverse?! apakah ini pengingat untuk melanjutkan BAD OMEGA?

Saat itu saru merasa terpanggil /plaaak :"D

Maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit, gaje dan ga lucu, malah tambah masalahnya ini sutradaranya lagi galau :"D

Okelah kalau begitu, akhir kata

 **Happy Reading, Happy Watching**

 **Salam cinta, ketjup basah**

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saruakira-**


	7. Kyuubi and Itachi

Tak seharusnya Uzumaki Kurama berlama-lama duduk di ruang tunggu pasien. Jam periksanya sudah lewat lima belas menit yang lalu, dan ia sudah mendapatkan hasilnya yang tersimpan rapih pada kertas persegi ukuran 8 x 15 sentimeter digenggamannya. Kyuubi—panggilan kesayangan Uzumaki Kurama dari teman-temannya—memandang resah, apalagi ini? Dirinya sudah pasrah dengan takdir yang memutuskan jalannya sebagai seorang omega, padahal menjadi seorang alpha seperti ayahnya lah yang ia impikan. Salahkan gen omega dari ibunya lebih dominan dari gen alpha ayahnya.

Meremat helai sewarna darahnya, Kyuubi mengerang frustasi. Omega dengan sifat sekunder alpha katanya? Huh dokter itu pasti bercanda. Pantas saja sampai umurnya menginjak 16 tahun, ia belum pernah mengalami _heat_ , selain itu wajahnya juga tak manis seperti omega kebanyakan bahkan badannya tumbuh tinggi menjulang dengan bahu lebar dan dada bidang. Sejujurnya Kyuubi agak bersyukur, ia jadi tidak perlu meminum _**suppressant**_ untuk menahan hasratnya saat masa _heat_. Tapi _Hell_ , kalau begini bagaimana ia bisa memikat alpha dan memiliki keluarga!?

Kyuubi berguling ke kanan ke kiri, pusing memikirkan nasibnya. Rasanya ia jadi ingin memukuli orang.

.

Kedua telapak menepuk-nepuk menghilangkan debu yang barangkali hinggap. senyum diwajahnya merekah, puas dengan olahraga ringannya hari ini. _crimson_ nya menatap beberapa makhluk yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kedua tangganya direntangkan, kemudian membungkuk dengan menumpu tanganya pada pinggang setelahnya memilih pergi.

"Naru-chan ayo kembali." Kyuubi berbalik dengan telapk tangan terulur disampingnya.

Bocah pirang dengan beberapa plester luka tertempel di pipi, siku dan lututnya tersenyum puas sambil menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar dihadapannya "Un, hari ini menyenangkan Kyuu-nii~" ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang kakak.

"Hmm hmm" Kyuubi tersenyum "Gerakanmu masih lamban tapi pukulanmu sudah baik." Mengacak rambut pirang disampingnya.

"Aku akan terus berlatiiiih!"

"Hoo, semangat yang bagus!" dan kedua saudara itupun bertos ria, setelahnya melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju sekolah yang sempat tertunda.

.

 **Title :** BAD OMEGA

 **Genre :** Comedy, Romance, School-life

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, Shikamaru x Kiba, Neji x Gaara, Sasori x Deidara, Sakura x Hinata, Kakashi x Iruka, Itachi x Kyuubi(Kurama)

 **Chapter :** 7

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha Jantan. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya?

 **Chap 7 dan 8 akan menceritakan masa lalu Kyuubi dan Itachi, karena itu Sasunaru akan libur dulu di chapter ini dan akan nongol kembali di chap 8.**

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BAD OMEGA ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU] [Omegaverse]**

 **.**

.

Keduanya berambut darah, bedanya satu lebih gelap dan satunya lebih terang. Keduanya sama-sama omega, bedanya satu lebih manis dan satunya lumayan sangar. Keduanya merupakan omega dengan segala kelebihan, omega langka impian para alpha. bagaimana tidak, mereka satu-satunya omega yang berhasil menduduki peringkat atas akademik disekolah, mengalahkan para alpha yang biasanya menempati posisi atas dibidang akademik.

Belum lagi, si rambut merah gelap berbakat dibidang per-ibu rumah tangga-an. Tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang tidak sanggup ia kerjakan, dari memasak hingga mungkin urusan ranjang—tunggu ini hanya pikiran para alpha mesum—semuanya bisa teratasi dengan mudah dan jangan lupakan senyuman menawannya dan poninya yang menutupi sebelah matanya, membuat para alpha penasaran ingin mengintip apakah ada pelangi dibola matanya yang membuat para alpha gugup tak bergerak dan rela menunggu tigapuluh menit tanpa suara.

Uzumaki Nagato, Omega sempurna impian para alpha.

Dan rambut merah yang lebih terang—

Ia mampu membuat para alpha _kicep_ , tunduk dibawah kakinya. Dengan seringai kejam, dan tenaga diatas rata-rata seorang omega, tidak ada alpha yang berani mendekati dirinya. Kemampuan akademik dan olahraganya 100% dan kemampuan dasar omega atau skill ke-ibu rumah tanggannya 0%. ia langsung dicoret dari daftar omega impian. Para alpha tak sanggup membayangkan rumah tangga yang ia bangun dengan si merah terang. Membangun rumah tangga saja tidak sanggup, apalagi membangunkan jagoannya untuk membuat bayi-bayi yang lucu dengan omega langka berambut merah terang ini? Mereka langsung pamit mundur.

Uzumaki Kurama atau Kyuubi-sama, Omega tangguh incaran para pencari _bodyguard._

Dan siapa sangka, keduanya sepupuan!

.

Kyuubi menyeruput jus apelnya penuh nafsu. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar menikmati sekotak bento yang dibuatkan Nagato hari ini. Sementara Nagato tersenyum sambil menikmati sosis gurita dengan lelehan mayonaise, membuat para alpha dengan otak _sengklek_ 'tegang' dengan cepat.

"Ummmm~~ bento buatanmu nomor satu Na-chan!" Kyuubi selalu puas dengan masakan Nagato.

"Arigatou~" Nagato tersenyum "Hari ini aku bawa apel kelinci, apa Kyuu-chan suka?"

"APEL KELINCI?!" Kyuubi langsung heboh "Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya, ayo keluarkan Na-chan!" ia menghentak-hentak tak sabar.

Nagato tersenyum dengan polah sahabatnya, sebenarnya apa yang tidak lucu dari Kyuubi? Lihat bukankah tingkah Kyuubi sangat menggemaskan? Nagato bingung dengan sikap para alpha yang menganggap Kyuubi seorang alpha.

Satu kotak berisi apel kelinci yang tersusun rapih terlihat bersinar dimata Kyuubi, begitu menggoda. Oh siapa yang tidak tahu, rambut merah terang titisan siluman rubah ekor sembilan ini merupakan maniak apel. Sogok saja ia dengan apel maka semua informasi akan mudah didapatkan, ini yang sering dimanfaatkan para alpha persatuan Nagato-kyun fanboy club untuk menanya-nanyai Kyuubi seputar kehidupan pribadi Nagato dan sialnya Kyuubi mudah terpancing membuat Nagato mau tak mau sering mengganti provider HP.

"Sebentar lagi ujian semester, Kyuu-chan tolong ajari aku matematika ya, aku kurang paham dengan yang diajarkan sensei kemarin."

Kyuubi mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, ia tidak bisa berbicara mulutnya penuh dengan apel.

"Kyuu-chan kau terbaik." Nagato refleks memeluk pria disampingnya. Kyuubi tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Nagato. Aaah—Ia manis sekali kalau sudah _ndusel-ndusel_ begini.

.

Kyuubi membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dalam kotak pensil, mengemasnya apik masuk kedalam tas berjejalan dengan beberapa buku. Ujian semester baru saja berakhir dan tiba saatnya ia bersenang-senang, liburan semester sudah menantinya didepan. Rencana liburan bahkan sudah tertempel rapih di kamarnya.

Nagato menghampiri Kyuubi. "Bagaimana tes nya?"

"Mudah seperti biasa." Kyuubi menjentikan jarinya. Merangkul Nagato yang masih kalem memegangi tas seolah dengan lambang Konoha Gakuen. "Hei, kau ingin kemana selama liburan, sudah ada rencana?"

Nagato menggerakan bola matanya keatas, pose berpikir. "Hmm—aku ikut pelatihan dasar ke-omegaan."

"Heeeeeh." Kyuubi merenggut, ada ribuan pilihan tempat rekreasi dan teman merahnya ini memilih pelatihan dasar ke-omegaan, PELATIHAN OMEGA, ITU BERLATIH DAN UNTUK OMEGA. Kyuubi merinding mendengarnya, ia pernah sekali ikut dan langsung kabur dua jam berikutnya. "Kau menghabiskan masa mudamu selama seminggu ditempat mengerikan itu?!" Kyubi menggeleng "Kau bodoh Na-chan, kau akan rugi besar!"

Nagato terkekeh. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kau lupa aku wakil ketua dari kepanitian acara itu Kyuu?"

"Ups maaf." Kyuubi mengangkat kedua tangannya "aku lupa, hehe."

Nagato mencubit gemas pipi Kyuubi "Ku tebak, kau akan pergi ke camp itu kan?" ia memincing, menguliti pikiran Kyuubi yang memang mudah ditebak.

"Tidak, Kaa-chan tidak mengijinkan." Kembali cemberut "Tapi aku akan melatih Naruto jurus baru selama liburan!" tuturnya penuh semangat sampai mengepalkan tangan.

Nagato hanya tersenyum maklum.

Dasar, setidaknya jangan mengajak adikmu kejalan yang sesat juga Kyuu.

.

Liburan semester berlalu dengan cepat, terlalu cepat bagi Kyuubi karena Naruto belum menguasai jurus ciptaannya dengan sempurna. Ditengah pelatihan, adiknya harus dibebani pekerjaan membintangi iklan makanan ringan. Biasanya selalu menolak, berhubung Kyuubi dan Naruto tak bisa menolak jika sang ibu sudah berubah menjadi _medusa_. Terimakasih. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Langit setengah mendung sementara Kyuubi masih menikmati menyusuri setapak demi tapak jalan yang ia lewati. Jujur saja ia tak begitu semangat menghadapi awal semester, semenjak kemarin ia merasakan firasat buruk dan seolah semesta mendukung firasat buruknya kesialan menghampiri. Tiga hari dua malam neneknya singgah, dan ia dipaksa bersikap lemah lembut.

SHIT

Masih terasa kedua pipinya keram karena harus terus-menerus tersenyum. Ia memijat pipinya.

.

Uchiha Itachi, murid baru lima meter dihadapan Kyuubi baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya. Sesaat ruang kelas yang lenggang itu terasa sepi, hampir semua penghuninya terhipnotis. Entah tuhan memang sedang bahagia saat mengilhami kepala sekolah untuk membentuk kelas Superior-A ini atau bagaimana. Satu lagi makhluk titisan langit hadir. Bedanya yang ini alpha, bukan omega jejadian berambut merah yang malah asik memandangi langit mendung, berpikir apakah jemurannya baik-baik saja?

"Kau duduk di sebelah Nagato." _Sensei_ menunjuk satu bangku didepan Kyuubi. Dibalas anggukan. Dan segera saja begitu Kyuubi sadar dari lamunannya jarak pandang Kyuubi tertutupi punggung lebar dihadapannya.

"Hei, bisakah kau minggir sedikit, aku tidak kelihatan." Kyuubi menepuk punggung dihadapannya.

Itachi menengok, meniti sesaat pria dihadapannya. Alis kanannya terangkat, Omega? Dikelas Alpha?

"Hei, apa kau bisa minggir?" Kyuubi menautkan alisnya, mengibaskan telapak tangan didepan _onyx_ yang terpaku pada dirinya.

Itachi menggeser pantatnya lima senti meter sembari menahan tawa "Dasar boncel."

"Terimaka—" Kyuubi menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu mendengar ejekan dari murid baru dihadapannya. "Apa?" sepertinya murid baru itu butuh di _tatar_ "Kau bilang apa hah, keriput?" Kyuubi menggebrak mejanya, kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. seumur-umur dia belum pernah dikatai boncel.

"Uzumaki Kurama, jangan memulai keributan lagi atau kau mau keliling lapangan?"

"Tapi sensei, Si murid baru ini sangat tidak sopan!" Kyuubi membela diri, sensei memandang Itachi meminta penjelasan. Dibalas senyuman menawan Itachi, dan sensei sukses terpanah cinta.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, tolong berlaku tenang selama pelajaran berlangsung Uzumaki."

Sensei kembali menulis. Kyuubi mendelik tajam sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum.

.

Kotak persegi bekas jus apel itu terongok disudut tong sampah setelah sang pemilik meremasnya penuh kebencian dan melemparkannya seperti melempar bola basket dalam ring. Kyuubi kesal setengah hidup. Anak baru itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kuso—" ia mendesis, meremat kotak jus apel kedua.

Nagato memutar kepalanya, mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. Hanya ada beberapa objek yang menurutnya biasa saja. "Ada apa Kyuu-chan?" ia mengunyah baik-baik makanannya, menunggu jawaban.

"Kau lihat anak baru itu?" Telunjuknya menunjuk, dibalas anggukan Nagato "Dia mengesalkan!"

"Mengesalkan?" Nagato memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"kau tau Na-chan, tadi ia mengataiku boncel. Dan sekarang, lihat—" Kyuubi memajukan dagunya "—Ia tebar pesona!" rasanya matanya terkena iritasi berat melihat Itachi dikerumuni Omega yang entah berasal dari kelas mana. "Gaaahhh, dia menyebalkan, aku benci Alpha yang suka tebar pesona."

"Kurasa dia cukup tampan saat tersenyum." Balas Nagato kalem

UHUK UHUK UHUK dan kyuubi sukses tersedak.

"Hei—" kyuubi ingin protes tetapi terhenti ketika nagato menatapnya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Kyuu-chan, bisa jadi nanti kau jadi suka dengannya~" ada nada mengejek dalam ucapan Nagato. Terkadang ia memang senang sekali menggoda sahabat baiknya ini.

"HELL!" langsung disambut protes keras Kyuubi "Selamanya, aku akan membenci Uchiwa Itachi itu, cih."

Dan Nagato hanya terkekeh "Hati-hati Kyuu~"

"Berhentilah menggodaku Na-chan!" Kyuubi mengomel, mencomot karage dari kotak bekal Nagato.

.

Pulang sekolah setelah ia memukuli siswa dari kota sebelah, kyuubi berjalan terhuyung menuju rumahnya. Salahkan ia melawan duapuluh orang seorang diri. Kyuubi bukanlah _bijuu_ yang bisa mengeluarkan _bijuu dama_ dan dapat menghancurkan seluruh kota. Pandangannya memudar, ia cukup lelah ditambah badannya yang ia yakini lebam disana-sini membuatnya sedikit kesakitan, walaupun ia menghindari pukulan di bagian wajah dan kepalanya agar kaa-sannya tak khawatir tapi ia menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Kyuubi mendesah memilih untuk mengambil kereta terakhir agar tidak terlalu berdesakan. Sebaiknya ia menelepon kaa-sannya dulu agar tidak khawatir.

Kyuubi duduk di peron tiga menunggu kereta terakhir konoha datang. Matanya sudah sangat lelah dan rasanya tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Apa luka-lukanya bereaksi, huh kenapa pandangannya mulai mengabur. Kyuubi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali hingga sebelum matanya terpejam ia melihat sosok dengan seragam yang sama menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung.

.

Suara air dan dering panggilan yang pertama kali menyapa indra pendengarannya begitu netranya menangkap samar-samar cahaya. Lama Kyuubi termenung, otaknya berusaha mengingat tempat dengan barang-barang yang ditangkap lensa matanya. Nihil, tak ada data mengenai tempat ini.

Kyuubi lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur yang entah sejak kapan ia sudah berbaring disana. Ia berdiri didepan lemari dengan cermin besar dibagian tengahnya. Matanya memincing dan berikutnya membola begitu Kyuubi sadar mendapati dirinya hanya menggenakan kemeja kebesaran tanpa pakaian dalam dan luka-lukanya—

—sudah diobati.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA INI DIMANAAAAA?!" Kyuubi berteriak heboh, skenario penculikan, pemerkosaan terputar jelas di otaknya. Kyuubi memijat keningnya berusaha mengingat-ingat seingatnya terakhir kali ia sedang duduk menunggu kereta.

"Kau dikamarku" sautan mendadak berjarak lima meter disebelahnya membuat kyuubi berjengit refleks menggerakan kepalanya pada sumber suara. _Crimson_ nya membulat begitu mendapati Itachi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada apalagi bagian privasinya hanya ditutupi selembar handuk tipis, dan rambutnya yang sehabis keramas itu meneteskan beberapa bulir air yang membuat Itachi dimata Kyuubi terlihat err—tampan dan seksi?

Kyuubi membuka lebar mulutnya. Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, hm?"

Kyuubi terkesiap, ia menggeleng kuat. "D-dasar keriput mesuuuum! Sedang apa kau disini hah?"

Itachi tak ambil pusing sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "Oi kenapa kau diam saja keriput!" kyuubi beringsut, menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Berniat memberi sedikit sudah siap dengan tinjunya.

"Apa kau tidak capek setelah kita melakukan itu?"

Gerakannya terhenti. "Me-melakukan itu?"

Itachi mendengus, memerangkap tubuh Kyuubi dipelukannya "O-Oi ma-mau apa kau keriput mesum!?"

"O-oiiii—" Kyuubi meronta-meronta, Itachi makin mendekat "Jangan mendekat! Kuperingatkan untuk tidak mendekat brengsek!"seringai mematikan dikeluarkan mampu membuat lutut Kyuubi lemas seketika hingga ia tak menyadari sapuan lembut bibir Itachi.

Kyuubi melotot horor.

"Kurasa satu ronde lagi kau masih sanggup, hm?" Itachi menyeringai, ia mengecup leher kyuubi

Satu ronde? Hah apaaan? Otak Kyuubi yang sedang _hang_ berusaha menangkap ucapan Itachi, ia berpikir sampai akhirnya mengerti ketika Itachi meremas bokongnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras dibalik kain handuk tipis bergesekan dengan perutnya.

APA? Jadi dia dan Itachi sudah?!

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" refleks Kyuubi menjedotkan kepalanya pada Itachi, membuat itachi terhuyung.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Kyuubi langsung kabur setelah memungut semua barang-barangnya.

Itachi mengusap dagunya yang terkena _jedotan sayang_ Kyuubi, ia menyeringai. "Omega yang menarik"

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **Next on**

" _Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakiti Nagato!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Glossary :** _ **suppressant : Obat penahan birahi  
**_

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Aiko Vallery|Jasmine DaisynoYuki|cheonsa19|Miizu-Chan SN|lusy jaeger ackerman| uzumakiey resty tafrijian| Chaby332 |Nisaa-lu |yanchoco |Dewi15classical violin |AySNfc3 |choikim1310|dianarositadewi4|hyunnie02|AkarisaRuru|L casei shirota stain|Dodompa | gici love sasunaru|Nikeisha Farras | Moemoe Ruki | askasufa |snluv|Kuroi Sora 18 |cacunalu |chipana | michhazz|URuRuBaek|Shary Li | Lhiae932| Ryouta Suke| versetta |melani s Khadijah| nathaniasskck| shiraishi connan|yola yaoi | xchou | hatakehanahungry| lovelylawliet| Elysifujo| dunialwiyanti9| Arum Junnie| L | Pensil Warna Biru Tua | negisama | dunialwiyanti| Za666 | Ryo-chan | Fujoshi Hentai | zhiewon189| KuroShiro542**

 **(** _ **maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, sutradara hanya manusia biasa yang ngship SasuNaru #plaaak)**_

 _ **Welcome New Reader and New Watcher~ salam cintaaah mumumu :***_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan dan terus mendukung saru, terimakasih banyak :***_

 _ **/ciumin atu-atu/**_

 **Author's note :**

HALOOOOOOHAAAAA SARU KEMBALIIII~

Setelah tidak menepati janji untuk apdet, saru kembali untuk menyicil janji saru /ojigi

Dan maaf jika episode ini garing, alurnya cepat-cepat dan membosankan. saru lagi pusing bikin anggaran /alasan macam apa ini /ditabok

Untuk chap 8 masih dalam proses pengerjaan, tapi tenang semuanya sudah saru plot dan film ini akan berakhir di chap 10. Berhubung saru masih nentuin ending yang bakal gantung dan kudu bikin sequel tapi saru males /plaaak/ jadi saru lagi semedi dulu untuk menentukan ending yang gak gantung, doakaaan yaa~

Dan terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan review, maaf saru belum sempat membalas tapi saru cintaaa kaliaaaaan setelah uke saru tapi~ wkwkwk /ditabok lagi/

Okee akhir kata,semoga terhibuuur~

 **Happy Reading, Happy Watching**

 **Salam cinta, ketjup basah**

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saruakira-**


	8. Kyuubi, Itachi, Nagato, Yahiko

Kyuubi menggosok kasar tubuh telanjangnya, menghilangkan jejak dari pria kurang ajar yang berani 'menyentuhnya' satu jam lalu dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur pulas di ranjang milik _carnivora_ liar yang senang tebar pesona dan lagi ugh—apa tadi benda keras dibalik handuk yang menyentuh sekilas perutnya?

Kyuubi semakin kesal mengingat kejadian _horor_ yang baru saja dialaminya.

"KERIPUT SIALAAAAAAN!"

Satu-satunya yang masih Kyuubi syukuri, untungnya _keperjakaannya_ masih selamat.

.

Itachi Uchiha bersiul pelan, melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang menempel apik pada lemari kayu berplitur mengecek apakah dirinya masih tampan, karena seharian ini ia merasa selalu tersenyum seperti orang gila "Kau tampan, _dude!_ ". Setelahnya terkekeh mengingat wajah omega berambut merah yang begitu menggemaskan. Ah, menyenangkan sekali mengerjai Uzumaki Kurama.

Lagi Itachi tersenyum, entah pada siapa. Ia akui Uzumaki Kurama omega menarik yang mampu memutar balikan hidupnya 180 derajat, mengubah dirinya menjadi orang lain.

.

"Tidaaaaaak mauuuuu!" Naruto memekik, mencengkram kuat kaki meja disebelahnya. Ini sudah tengah malam dan Naruto masih ingin menonton pertandingan gulat. Ia bersikeras akan menguasai jurus salah satu jagoannya dan akan ia praktekan pada bocah berambut pantat ayam yang mengira dirinya sebagai 'perempuan'. _Hell,_ Naruto itu laki-laki tulen, walaupun Uzumaki Naruto terlalu manis untuk ukuran seseorang yang memiliki _penis_.

"Uzu-maki-Na-ru-too—" Kushina mendesis, emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun "Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" suara Kushina meninggi, menarik telinga Naruto untuk diseret kembali ke kamarnya. Demi tuhan, besok masih ada satu _take_ lagi untuk _shooting_ iklan yang harus dibintangi Naruto, dan bocah pirang jabrik itu masih saja terjaga.

"Awawawaaa—sakiiit Kaa-chaan aaaa—" Naruto berontak, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang ruang hampa, mencoba protes dengan perlakuan Ibunya terhadap dirinya. Kushina bersikap apatis, tarikan pada telinga Naruto semakin keras ketika Naruto berhasil menendang guci mahal kesayangan Kushina dan menyebabkan guci itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"NA-RU-TO! Tidak ada jatah ramen selama satu bulan untukmu!"

"HUWAAAAAA KAA-CHAAAN AMPUNI AKUUUUU!"

Malam itu pun Naruto tertidur dengan telinganya yang merah.

.

.

 **Title :** BAD OMEGA

 **Genre** **:** Comedy, Romance, School-life

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, Shikamaru x Kiba, Neji x Gaara, Sasori x Deidara, Sakura x Hinata, Kakashi x Iruka, Itachi x Kyuubi(Kurama)

 **Chapter :** 8

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto seorang Omega tapi dengan sifat Alpha plus plus. Diumurnya yang ke tujuh belas bertekad kuat untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya berusaha mendapatkan seorang Alpha Jantan. Bagaimana usaha Naruto? Akankah ia berhasil menjadi Omega seutuhnya?

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BAD OMEGA ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **[AU] [Omegaverse]**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Itachi menyesal telah bermain-main dengan Uzumaki Kurama –Kyuubi-sama— ia bukanlah tipe orang yang penuh dengan kesabaran dan mudah berbaik hati. Jika Itachi bisa mengerjainya sesuka hati, maka Kyuubi akan membalaskan apa yang sudah Itachi lakukan padanya beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih sadis. Lihat saja.

Kyuubi membakar beberapa dupa dengan mulut tak henti-henti mengocek mantra aneh. Satu boneka jerami ia paku dengan seluruh kekuatannya hingga mematahkan batang pohon. Sekedar info Kyuubi hanya penganut aliran kelompok omega anti diremehkan alpha dan jomblo-jomblo bahagia atau disingkat _KOADA JOJOBA_ yang diketuai dirinya sendiri. Jika sedang kesal setengah hidup kebiasaannya adalah menyantet Alpha yang begitu dibencinya, sayangnya santetnya tidak pernah berhasil.

.

Siulan riang yang diperuntukan dirinya sendiri terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. Kyuubi begitu bahagia. Pagi tadi ia berhasil membuat Itachi masuk dalam perangkapnya, membiarkan Alpha sok ganteng itu basah kuyup. Melompat-lompat kecil dengan dua kantung plastik dalam genggamannya ikut terlonjak-lonjak. Sore ini sebelum pulang, Kyuubi memang kedapatan tugas piket dikelasnya hingga ia harus membuang sampah pada tempat pembakaran.

Karena begitu bahagia ia menyuruh teman sekelompok piketnya untuk pulang dan mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Membuat Suigetsu melongo, karena biasanya Kyuubi akan duduk diatas meja –dengan beberapa snack favorit dan jus apel— mengomandokan anggota kelompok piketnya untuk membereskan kelas, jika ketahuan mengeluh dengan suka hati Kyuubi akan menghadiahi _deathglare_ yang seolah-olah dapat mengutuknya hingga mati.

"Sepertinya kau begitu bahagia, Uzumaki Kurama?"

Kyuubi refleks memutar punggung, dari kejauhan dilihatnya Itachi sedang bersandar pada dinding. Seolah hanya angin lalu, melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju tempat pembakaran.

Sejenak Itachi merasa begitu kesal di _cueki_ calon _gebetan_. Ingin sekali ia ikat rubah galak itu dan ia perkosa sampai puas, buru-buru menggeleng, ia tak pernah paham berada terlalu dekat dengan si setan merah membuat otaknya selalu berpikiran mesum. _Shit,_ Kyuubi dan rambut merahnya. Setelah langkah 'tap tap' Kyuubi samar terdengar ia melangkah, memilih mengekori rubah merah galak yang begitu menggoda iman dan mengacaukan kewarasannya.

Mata hitam Itachi menyusuri surai merah yang tampak lebih terang tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Kyuubi dan warna langit disore hari benar-benar perpaduan yang cocok. Dengan seksama ia makin memperhatikan bagian tubuh Kyuubi yang lain. Bahu lebarnya dan tingginya yang melebihi tinggi omega lain memiliki ketertarikan sendiri dimata Itachi membuatnya tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan Kyuubi. Sampai akhirnya objek pengamatannya menghentikan langkah, menatapnya dengan alis berkerut dalam.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku _heta-kuso_?!"

"Hm?" Itachi cukup kaget dengan sepenggal kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuubi, sejujurnya ia masih asik memperhatikan rambut merah dihadapannya. Memilih diam untuk sesaat, Kyuubi mengernyit melihat tampang datar Itachi. "Aku hanya berpikir apa bokongmu baik-baik saja?" Itachi mengatakannya dengan wajah lempeng selempeng papan _penggilesan_.

Kyuubi _cengo_ seketika.

"Yah kurasa bokongmu baik-baik saja~" dengan tampang _watados_ Itachi melangkah pergi, tak lupa mampir meremas bokong Kyuubi dengan sepenuh hati, hal yang ingin ia lakukan sedari tadi dan rasanya sangat

Mantap jiwa! –Itachi ketagihan—

"Terimakasih, semalam sungguh hebat" Itachi menyeringai, puas karena sepertinya ia berhasil membuat rubah galak itu tersulut emosi.

Kyuubi berjengit. "KERIPUUUUT SIALAAAAAN!" menghentak-hentak kaki, benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Itachi hingga wajahnya berubah merah padam.

"Oh ya—" Itachi membalikan tubuhnya. "Jangan lupa bersihkan kemejaku, sudah ku letakkan dalam lokermu." Ia melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuubi tak bisa membendung emosinya "ITACHI UCHIHA BERANINYA KAAUUU—" dan melemparkan buntalan plastik penuh sampah berharap mengenai kepala Itachi agar ia terkena gegar otak sekalian. Sayangnya Itachi dengan mudah menghindar.

.

Tidak terima karena terus-terusan dilecehkan oleh Itachi, Kyuubi kesal setengah hidup. Si keriput itu jika berdua saja dengan dirinya pasti selalu melecehkan Kyuubi, entah itu meremas bokong, meraba dada dan yang terburuk menggunakan tangan kiri Kyuubi untuk membantunya melepas hasrat. Sementara didepan lainnya ia bersikap sok cool, dingin, misterius dan penuh wibawa. Dasar kepribadian ganda.

Hari ini Kyuubi akan mengakhiri sepak terjang kemesuman Itachi terhadap dirinya, sudah cukup tubuhnya di _eksploitasi_ dan terimakasih berkat Itachi tangan kirinya sudah tak lagi _virgin._

Kepala sekolah baru saja menyelesaikan pidatonya. Giliran Kyuubi maju, memberikan pidato sebagai siswa berprestasi. Kesempatan ini tidak akan Kyuubi sia-siakan. Begitu ia menyelesaikan pidatonya, berdehem sebentar dan dengan volume tinggi menantang Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha!"

Menuai atensi yang langsung tertuju pada Kyuubi. "Jika semester ini kau bisa mengalahkan diriku dalam akademik—" Kyuubi mengatur nafasnya "Aku akan menuruti tiga permintaanmu." Katakan Kyuubi sudah gila, tapi ini satu-satunya cara membuat Itachi menerima tantangannya setelah beberapa tantangan yang dilayangkan Kyuubi kepadanya tak digubris satupun.

Itachi hanya diam, sementara ribuan pasang mata menatap penasaran. Sedetik kemudian fans Itachi meleleh ketika seyuman kecil merekah pada wajah tampannya. Beranjak dari posisi nyamannya dan ketika iris kelamnya bertubrukan dengan iris _ruby_ senyumnya makin merekah "Baiklah Uzumaki Kurama, aku menerima tantanganmu!"

GULP

Sesaat nafas Kyuubi tercekat, untuk pertamakalinya ia merasa terintimidasi oleh sebuah senyuman.

.

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan _shooting_ iklannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tas _orange_ kesayangannya tersampir apik dipundak. Melompat-lompat sesuai irama yang diciptakannya dan tak lupa merentangkan tangannya merasakan hembusan lembut angin menerpa kulit kecoklatannya. Naruto tampak senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan aniki tercinta.

Surai pirangnya bergoyang seiring lompatan, begitu _saphire_ nya menangkap bayangan bocah berambut ekor bebek, lompatannya terhenti. Tanpa menunggu, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Ia melompat dan dengan gerakan memutar satu tendangan Naruto layangkan.

DUAK

Berhasil dielak.

"Cih" Naruto mendaratkan dirinya. "Kau cukup kuat juga bocah!" mengusek hidung mencoba bergaya keren.

Bocah berambut hitam hanya memandang datar. "Ah kau lagi."

"Bertarunglah denganku bocah ayam!" Naruto melempar tas _orange_ nya. Telunjuknya menunjuk tak sopan.

"Anak perempuan tak baik berkelahi."

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN BODOH!" Naruto protes

"Hm, benarkah?" menaikan alisnya seolah tak percaya. Beranjak menghapus jarak dengan Naruto.

Di jarak yang makin menipis, Bocah yang lebih tinggi lima sentimeter dari Naruto memajukan lengannya, merangkul leher Naruto secepat pantulan kilat. Naruto hanya diam, bingung dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat. _Saphire_ nya membulat saat kecupan kecil menyapu kulit lehernya membuat kakinya melemas seperti _jelly_ memaksa Naruto meremas erat bagian depan kemeja bocah dihadapannya.

Bocah dihadapannya menunduk, mengusap lembut helaian pirang, satu kecupan menjadi jejak pada kening Naruto.

"Lima tahun lagi aku akan mengambilmu, bersiaplah Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan yang Naruto ingat senyuman hangat bocah dengan rambut mencuat dihadiahi pada dirinya sebelum kegelapan menyapanya.

.

Enam bulan berlalu dengan cepat, seluruh siswa berhambur penasaran dengan hasil ujian semester kemarin. Untuk kali ini mereka melupakan nilainya, lebih tertarik dengan nilai milik dua orang yang belakangan ini begitu terkenal.

Dengan langkah beringas, Kyuubi memasuki pelataran sekolah. Dari jauh ia sudah dapat melihat kerumunan di depan papan pengumuman yang sangat besar.

"Kuharap kau bisa menerima apapun hasilnya Kyuu-chan." Nagato mengenggam lembut jari jemari Kyuubi sebelum menerobos lautan manusia dihadapannya.

"Tenang Na-chan, sudah kupastikan aku yang akan menang." Kyuubi menyunggingkan senyuman percaya dirinya, senyum kemenangan.

Aura Kyuubi yang kuat memaksa siswa lain untuk menepi, Kyuubi membusungkan dadanya senyum kemenangan tak luput dari wajahnya. Ia mendongak, ribuan kesombongan yang baru saja ia banggakan serentak berguguran. Berserakan dibawah kakinya seiring dengan netranya yang menatap deretan huruf dan angka dihadapannya.

 _Itachi Uchiha 100_

 _Uzumaki Kurama 98_

.

Kyuubi menemui Itachi sepulang sekolah, pria merah itu menemui Itachi di atap dengan angin sepoi membelai rambut merah dan menerbangkan dasi yang melingkar apik di lehernya. Ia tak pernah segugup ini dan Kyuubi tak menyukainya.

Itachi menoleh begitu bunyi ringikan pintu besi berkarat terdengar dan cukup memekakan telinga. Langit merah sore begitu pas dengan rambut merah pria dihadapannya, Itachi begitu menyukainya perpaduan warna rambut Kyuubi dengan warna langit di sore hari. "Sudah melihat hasilnya?" Itachi menyeringai.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Cih, cepat ucapkan apa keinginanmu Keriput!"

Terkekeh hingga bahu lebarnya bergetar Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan kekehannya atas sikap Kyuubi yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Satu aku ingin kau menyukaiku—"

"Ap—" Kyuubi hendak protes, terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Itachi membungkamnya.

"Kedua, aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Itachi mendekat.

"Ketiga—" Itachi menangkap pinggang ramping pria dihadapannya. Ia menyelami manik _crimson_ yang tampak terkejut atas perlakuannya. "Jadilah _Mate_ ku Ra" Satu kecupan mampir pada kening lebar Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terpaku, seumur-umur ia tak pernah menerima perlakuan seperti yang dilakukan Itachi terhadapnya. Kyuubi mundur perlahan dengan sejuta satu kesan. Ia tak pernah menyangka, pria yang selama ini ia musuhi ternyata begitu menakjubkan. Memperlakukan dirinya selayaknya _Omega_ sejati. Hati Kyuubi luluh seketika.

"A-Aku—" tergagap, ia lupa caranya untuk berbicara, bahkan sedetik tadi ia lupa untuk bernapas.

"Ssst, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggumu." Itachi tersenyum dengan tulus menghantarkan perasaan nyaman pada diri Kyuubi. Pipi putih pucat diusapnya pelan penuh sayang, satu kecupan dipipi, satu kecupan lagi pada bibir, dan satu kecupan lagi dibawah dagu.

CUP CUP

"Ke-keripuuut—" Kyuubi protes

"Hn?" Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman, terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sekarang –Mengecupi wajah Kyuubi—

Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi yang mencengkram bahunya begitu erat. "Berhentiii keripuut uuh—katanya kau a-akan menunggu—" Meronta minta dilepaskan.

Itachi diam, kedua tangannya menggengam erat lengan Kyuubi "Aku akan menunggumu—" ia menatap serius "Tapi bisakah hari ini kau memanjakan bagian ini lagi?" ia menarik telapak kiri Kyuubi membiarkannya merasakan benda panas di balik celananya.

TWITCH

Aliran darah Kyuubi naik seketika, menimbulkan perempatan imajiner. "Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri Keriput mesuuum!" Satu tendangan ia layangkan pada bagian selatan Itachi dan sukses membuat Itachi merosot.

Itachi meringkuk, memegangi masa depannya yang begitu nyeri, tendangan Kyuubi bukan main-main "L-love you too Kyuu—Ugh"

Kyuubi beringsut, menutup pintu sekencang-kencangnya meluapkan emosinya pada pintu tak bersalah. Sialan. Keriput itu benar-benar—Kyuubi sudah tertipu mentah-mentah, menelan bulat-bulat rayuan gombal Itachi. Cih ia jadi menyesal hatinya sempat berdenyut nyeri oleh perlakuan Itachi.

Sial. Sial. Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal

.

Setelahnya pernyataan Itachi berlalu begitu saja. Seolah ditelan bumi Itachi tak lagi menagih jawaban ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan akademik dan kesiswaan. Disisi lain Kyuubi tak pernah mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Itachi. Ia terlalu gengsi dan terlalu sibuk melatih adiknya ilmu beladiri ciptaannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk, mengabaikan perasaan yang menumpuk dan dibiarkan disudut lorong. terongok tanpa tahu suatu saat perasaan itu akan meledak.

Dalam segala keapatisan, mereka terlihat tersiksaa. Mereka tak sadar. Mereka begitu mencintai.

Kyuubi terpekur, memandang kosong pada satu titik dalam buku tebal bacaannya malam ini. Ia tak jadi tidur, malah terjaga dalam kamar , menghadapi ribuan kenyataan yang baru saja menghantamnya tadi siang. Berusaha memunguti lagi cintanya yang berantakan.

Itachi baru saja meminta Nagato—sahabatnya, teman masa kecilnya—untuk menjadi _mate_ nya ketika pemilihan _mate_ baru untuk para Alpha terpilih. Kyuubi hanya menelan kering dengan alis berkerut dalam menatap Itachi meminta penjelasan. Tapi Alpha itu hanya berlalu, menatap wajah Kyuubi pun enggan.

Kedua lututnya ia tekuk, meringkuk di atas ranjang empuk, menenggelamkan dirinya dengan jutaan mantra penenang hati. Ia bersumpah akan melupakan pria kurang ajar yang sudah berani memporak-porandakan hatinya.

.

Pintu loker tertutup pelan, mengencangkan kembali sepatu ruangannya ia menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Kyuu-chan~" Nagato memeluk ringan lengan sebelah kiri Kyuubi.

"Ara ara, kau semangat sekali pagi ini Na-chan" ia mencubit hidung mungil Nagato, begitu gemas dengan sikap sahabatnya.

Nagato menyengir lebar. "Ah!" ia mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal dari dalam tas makanannya. " Maafkan aku Kyuu-chan hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang, dan sebagai gantinya aku sudah siapkan 20 potong apel kelinci untukmu." Menyodorkan kotak berwarna jingga pada dada bidang Kyuubi.

"Kau menyogok ku huh?" Kyuubi memincing menuai kekehan dari Nagato "Baiklah _dear_ sogokkanmu ini aku terima, bersenang-senanglah dengan si keriput itu." Setelahnya Kyuubi memilih pergi dengan melambaikan kedua jarinya membentuk tanda 'V', sesaat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Oh tuhan, perasaan ini begitu menyiksa.

.

Kyuubi terbangun saat langit berwarna jingga. Ia mengusap kasar matanya yang sembab, menghilangkan sisa-sisa anak sungai yang beberapa saat lalu mengalir deras. Itachi penyebabnya. Kyuubi tak mengerti, ia sudah mengubur perasaanya dengan begitu dalam, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh saat melihat Itachi mencium Nagato.

Itachi sialan.

"Hoo—pemandangan yang jarang sekali aku lihat~"

Kyuubi tersentak, mengusap kasar wajahnya. Menatap garang pria dengan banyak tindikan dihadapannya dan hanya dibalas seringai meremehkan.

"Wah wah, aku sungguh beruntung bisa melihat Kyuubi-sama menangis~" pria itu membungkung, rambut sewarna jingganya menutupi pantulan sinar matahari dibelakangnya, Kyuubi dapat melihat jelas bagaimana bentuk tindik pada bagian hidung dan telinga pria tersebut.

"Urusai, aku tidak menangis."

"Hmm, kalau tidak menangis, berarti kau sedang apa?" _smartphone_ berwarna _ivory black_ tertarik dari saku. Menekan beberapa aplikaso, hingga aplikasi pemutar video menyala, memutar video berdurasi dua menit lebih dengan seorang pria berambut merah menangis sesegukan memanggil nama seorang Alpha. "Kira-kira bagaimana ya kalau video ini kusebar?"

Kyuubi berjengit dan Kyuubi bersumpah pria itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Cih sebar saja, aku tidak takut!" Kyuubi menggertakan giginya.

"Hmm—" Pria dihapannya memandang datar, membalik layar smartphone dan menekannya beberapakali. "—baiklah kalau itu maumu, akan ku se—"

BATS!

Kyuubi menendang memutar, sayangnya hanya angin yang ia tendang. "Cih" tak menyerah sau tinju ia layangkan dan dengan mudah dihindar, lawannya hanya meloncat-loncat untuk menghindari serangan Kyuubi. Hingga satu pukulan balasan tak dapat Kyuubi elak menyebabkan ia tersungkur.

"Seharusnya kau sadar statusmu rubah, omega tak akan pernah menang melawan alpha."

" _Kuso yarouuuu_ Yahiko! _"_ Kyuubi meronta saat punggungnya diduduki Yahiko.

"Oh, begitukah sikapmu terhadap kakak kelasmu yang tampan ini?" Yahiko makin menjadi, ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang lebih besar diatas tubuh Kyuubi yang tengkurap dilantai.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau jadi omegaku"

"HAH?"

Setelahnya Kyuubi hanya merasa tubuhnya diputar, _crimson_ nya membola saat Yahiko menindihnya.

 **.**

 **Tsuzuku**

 **.**

 **Next on**

" _Haah—hhh tachi—"_

" _Maafkan aku Ra—"_

 _._

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to** **:**

 **Amura|LeeEunki|yunha chan|nakami|Arum Junnie|TemeLoveDobChan|shira|shiraishi conan|shiro 144|Jungriri|uchiha emo10|Akai Miharu|versetta|snluv|Hime Uzumakiey|Sondakh641|Sleepy Asha 00|haneunkyo19|Avanrio11|Vilan616|ayame|KuroShiro542|no name|sweeykyuu|Za666|michhazz| Zie09|askasufa|Cuncun|fjsasunaru|Hyull|JasmineDaisynoyuki|Elysifujo|nina|uzumakinamikazehaki|Nikeisha Farras|Hanazawa Kay| Mimo Rain|kim diana|Classical Violin|Habibah 794|Park RinHyun Uchiha| Lusy922|choikim 131|cheonsa19|**

 **(** ** _maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah atau terlewat, sutradara hanya manusia biasa yang ngship SasuNaru #plaaak)_**

 ** _Welcome New Reader and New Watcher~ salam cintaaah mumumu :*_**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan dan terus mendukung saru,_**

 ** _Terimaksih yang sudah favourit dan follow,_** ** _terimakasih banyak :*_**

 ** _/ciumin atu-atu/_**

 **Author's note :**

Halooo apa kabaaar?

Maafkan saya yang baru apdet, dan apa-apaan episode kali ini?!

Garing ga ada kriuk-kriuknya dan penuh drama-drama sok melow tapi gak kesampean :"((

Maaf saya sedang tidak dapat feeling untuk menulis, dan menulis dengan dipaksa itu begitu menyiksa sehingga saya rasa untuk episode ini sangat gaje dan garingTapi saya berpikir untuk menyelesaikan **BAD OMEGA** secepatnya sehingga jadilah ini- (curhat dulu ya). Doakan kedepannya saya dapat menyajikan episode yang lebih sangat menarik dari ini. AAAMIIIIN

Sekali lagi maafkan saya, karena masa lalu Kyuubi dan Itachi belum kelar-kelar dan rasanya saya akan membuatkan kedua kekasih gaje itu side story, saya memutuskan akan memperpanjang kontrak serial ini jadi 11 episode X"D

dan oh ya apa ada yang ngeh kalau disini ada moment sasunaru? XD

Okeh berhenti cuap-cuap, Semoga episode ini dapat menghibur dan maaf ini sama sekali tidak dibeta ^^"

Harap maklum, mohon pengertiannya minna~

 **Happy Reading, Happy Watching**

 **Salam cinta, ketjup basah**

 **C(O w O)D**

 **-Saruakira-**

Note :

Kyuubi dan Nagato dua-duanya omega yang berhasil masuk kelas Alpha karena peringkat mereka dibidang akademik maupun non-akademik setara bahkan mengalahkan Alpha. Jadi mereka berdua satu-satunya eh dua-duanya omega yang dikelas Alpha.

Satu lagi saya dan teman saya akan membuka circle di comifuro 8, nanti kalau sempat mampir ya. Ada beberapa merch Naruto ^^

Terimakasih sudah mau menuliskan review yang lucu-lucu dan membuatku kembali ingin menulis karena membaca review kalian, mohon maaf belum sempat membalas.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak (bows)


End file.
